Battlefield
by Calzonafan
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Arizona and Callie relationship has been very rough after Arizona came back from Africa. Will their love last after everything that has happened?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

Summary: Callie and AZ have been fighting and their relationship has been a mess. Will they be able to go back to what they once were? Summary might not be great, and this is my first fan fiction.

Chapter 1: What about Now?

"I'm pregnant with Marks baby. How bout now?" Arizona's world came crashing down right before her very own eyes. She knew that she should not be feeling any sense of betrayal since she and Callie have broken up for three months but she did. All she could think about was how Callie and Mark had sex. Mark touching Callie in the ways that she used to but here she is, asking Callie for another chance and although her feet and her mind are saying run her heart is saying stay because the only person she loves is in that elevator with her. She does not want to lose Callie again and even though she can not fully believe that they slept together she took it in. " Oh, you're pregnant with marks baby? Are u sure?"

"Yes I'm Sure Arizona. I have done the pregnancy test four times and all four came out positive." Callie said nervously. She feared that this one confession would make Arizona run and go back to Malawi and stay there for good. Arizona would leave her again and this time she would not be coming back and she would have to raise this child alone with Mark. Callie is pulled away from her thoughts when Arizona told her "I'm not happy that you slept with Mark and especially having a baby of his but we were broken up and I have no say in how you decided to heal since I was the one who left you heartbroken. All I'm asking for you is to let me process everything. It was too much information. Ok?" Arizona asked Callie and Callie's response was a simple Okay.

The next morning Callie went to go tell Mark about the news and left AZ with her thoughts. "How did all of this happen? I sort of knew it would have happened. Callie is bisexual and Mark was there. I love Callie and I'm going to accept this baby because I don't want to be without Callie again." Arizona was thinking to herself. She started to cry but immediately wiped them away in case Callie came back. It wasn't long until Callie came back asking Arizona if she was ready to talk. There was a pause and Callie knew that maybe it was too early to talk to Arizona and started to head out when Arizona said "I want to say some not nice things and I want you to listen without saying our relationship is over or walking out." Callie agreed and without fail Arizona started rambling when Callie interrupted Arizona saying," I didn't plan this okay. I didn't plan any of this, but there's a might oak or whatever showing up in our lives in about seven months so now I have to plan, and all I don't know how long I can wait for you to process, but I want you in my plan. I want you to be part of my plan." Arizona took a long deep breath before she said anything, "I'm in, I'm in."

Callie and Arizona knew that their relationship was far from perfect but they were willing to work together and make sure this relationship work.

FEW HOURS LATER.

"What happened?" Arizona asked all worried.

"I might be miscarrying." Callie stated and out of the blue a Doctor responded "You're not miscarrying." and soon was bombarded with questions by Mark and Callie. She introduced herself, "I'm Lucy Fields, Harvard M.D." Arizona was quiet and couldn't deny that the OB doctor was attractive. It wasn't until that Callie noticed that Arizona was checking Lucy out and just to see that when Arizona wasn't looking at her, Lucy would look at her and she started to show jealousy. Lucy finished her job and gave each of the doctors a handshake. When she got to Arizona, their handshake was little longer then the other two and she left.

"What was that?" Callie asked all furious.

"What do you mean Callie?" Arizona asked not knowing what just happened.

"What do you think I mean? She was clearly checking you out Arizona and you did nothing. You just stood there and checked her out!" Callie started to yell. Luckily for Arizona, her pager went off. "Oh they need me in the ER." Arizona left and started to think. "Did the OB doctor really just flirted with her and she did not notice?" Well it didn't matter because she loved Callie.

Should I continue?


	2. Battlefield

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

"Nice size, nice looking placenta." Lucy said. Arizona and Mark stood there with child looking faces as they saw their baby growing inside Callie's stomach. They were soon arguing whether Callie should have an amnio or not, but was soon interrupted when Lucy said "Its so nice that there are three of you." Callie just agreed with Lucy. This whole trio parenting was very stressful. Mark had an opinion, Arizona did as well and they would always argue. Callie was in the middle trying to have both of them stop fighting. They resumed their day and just talked when they had the chance at lunch about the amnio. Callie and Arizona agreed to do the amnio and Mark accepted it. Callie was surprised to see Mark's reaction about the decision. Arizona was soon paged and had to run off.

"So how are things going with you and Arizona?" Mark asked.

"We are doing alright. To be honest, there is this huge space between us Mark, and even though I love her and she loves me, things are not the same. I cannot trust her still, and she cannot get over the fact that I slept with you and am now having a baby with you. We are constantly fighting and we just haven't been the same. Do you know what I mean?" Callie asked.

"Maybe you guys should go see a therapist or something Torres. If you want to fight for this relationship, you should. She is here fighting for this relationship so it means that she still loves you. What you guys have because I know you guys still do is something that is hard to explain. Its something most couples would want to have."

_Beep Beep. _Mark and Callie were both paged and headed off to the ER.

**Few Hours Later**

Callie finished doing her rounds when something caught her eye. "Yo Torres, are you going home now?" Mark yelled but Callie quickly told him to be quiet. He quickly looked to see what got Callie's attention and a light bulb went off. "Callie, why are you spying on Arizona and Lucy. They are doctors, who treat babies. They may be different type of doctors but, they do almost the same thing."

"Mark, you don't understand. Lucy is attracted to Arizona and Arizona has not noticed it."

Arizona and Lucy were talking about a patient that they had and apparently Lucy said something that made Arizona smile. Callie was furious, jealous to see how Lucy flirted with Arizona and Arizona did nothing but in a way she would correspond.

"Torres, calm down, they are just talking. Its not like Lucy is kissing her. Besides Lucy knows Arizona is your partner." Mark said clearly seeing that Callie was getting more irritated and would soon explode and go over there if she could.

Arizona and Lucy were talking more and more when Lucy gave Arizona a hug and Callie just had it. She stormed right to where they were and interrupted what they were doing. "Hi babe, are you done for the day?" Callie asked quickly embracing Arizona in a hug and kissed her in front of Lucy. Lucy looked away. "Yeah, I'm done. Lets go home. Bye Lucy, and yeah we should hang out and hopefully soon." Arizona quickly said before she disappeared.

"What do you mean hang out soon?" Callie questioned Arizona in the car.

"Yeah, she invited me to some drinks at Joe's and I accepted. What's wrong with it? We are just friends Calliope."

"You think she is your friend, but she wants you Arizona, when are you going to see that?"

"You don't know what you are talking about. She is straight and even if she was gay, I love you." Arizona stated. Its true that she thought Lucy was hot but she loved Callie and would not betray her. Its been five months since they have been intimate. Mostly when they were about to, Mark would walk in, or they would get paged. They soon arrived at the apartment and started to get comfy. Arizona quickly pulled out some newspapers and started to read. She was happy that today she would not have to hear about Mark. Her hopes were clearly broken when Callie started to talk about Mark.

"I was impressed with Mark today. He is really being an adult about this. I think he is going to be a great dad." Callie stated and Arizona just agreed. Soon they started to argue about the same topic, Mark. This time Arizona just couldn't keep her thoughts to herself. "I'm not delighted by Mark. I love you and I can say I will love this baby, but Mark? I somehow agreed to a lifetime of Mark." Arizona went on about what she didn't like and Callie did not know what to say. She is also tired of fighting for the same thing over and over again.

_Battlefield starts playing. _

"Arizona, I don't want to fight anymore. Its been five months now and the only thing we do is fight. Yes, I made a mistake by sleeping with Mark but that was because you left me at an airport heartbroken with no place to stay and no job. You didn't care that I wanted to spend the whole three years with you in Africa. Arizona, its better if we call it quits before we hate each other. You will always hate Mark and he is the baby's father. I will not cut him off from being with this child. So its better to break up. I love you Arizona I do, but I have to think about the baby and you fighting with Mark will make the baby upset. So its better to go our own separate ways. There is no way you would be able to convince me so please don't."

Arizona just stood there shocked. She could not believe that just happened. She never imagined that Callie would break up with her. Yes, she was right that she left Callie at an airport heartbroken, but the only thing she wanted was for Callie to set some boundaries with Mark. Was it too much to ask? Yeah, Mark will be there for the baby, and Arizona didn't have a problem with that, but he was there even in their relationship. Arizona stood up, headed to the bedroom and packed up her stuff. Arizona made sure not to cry and headed out. She saw Callie in the same place as she left her. She approached her and kissed Callie with all she got until oxygen became a factor.

"I love you Calliope. I always will." With that Arizona quickly got her stuff and left.

"Hey Teddy." Arizona said leaving the apartment complex for good.

What do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Arizona, what happened?" Teddy asked. Arizona was t Joes after being settled at the hotel she was going to stay.

"Callie broke up with me. She said that she could not have me fighting with Mark all the time especially in front of the baby when it is born. I was going to say something, I was but just like Callie, the relationship is getting the best of me and she is always siding with Mark. Just the other day, she had Mark give her a foot rub instead of me. Me! Teddy. I am her girlfriend and I should be doing that not Mark. Yeah, I know I'm being jealous and I shouldn't be because they are friends but I can't help it." Arizona said sadly.

There were so many things going on in her head right now. Maybe she should have stayed in that apartment and fought harder. She should have tried to show Callie that they can work it out, but it was useless. Since she could remember, Arizona was the one fighting for the relationship saying I love you and you love me. Showing Callie that she was willing to fight for this relationship, but she has not heard Callie say it. Maybe this time apart would help them figure out what they wanted in life. The baby is due in three months, and hopefully Callie will keep her word and let Arizona see the baby even if they were separated.

"I'm truly sorry, Arizona. I really am. You two are perfect together, and Mark should start hanging out with his other best friend. I know Torres and Mark are join to the hip, but having a relationship with a third person is stressful as it is especially if he is in it all of the time. He should know that even if he is the father of the child, you and Torres are in a relationship, not all three of you, and parents who separate do not get involved in the other person's lives. Well, for some couples, it works. There should be at least some boundaries between those two." Teddy said.

Arizona heard what Teddy was saying and she was right. Mark is constantly there all the time. She could not remember when the last time that Callie and Arizona were alone together was. Arizona kept on drinking as the night went on.

Meanwhile, Callie went to see Mark.

"Yo Torres, its midnight, why are you here? Is it the baby? Mark started to panic.

"No, Mark, the baby is fine. I broke up with Arizona about two hours ago, and I cannot sleep."

"Why? Is it because of the OB doctor? Callie, there is nothing going on with Arizona and Lucy." Mark said.

"No, it isn't because of Lucy. Thinking about it now, she is going to be very happy to know Arizona is on the market again. Anyways, I broke up with her because I have to think about the baby and it will be unhealthy for the baby to see you and Arizona fighting all the time, but it is killing me to know that she might move on this time and find somebody that will love her and not pregnant by her best friend."

"Callie, I don't think that she cares that you have a baby. She does not like me. She has a problem with me." Mark said.

"Well you guys have to get along because the baby is coming soon, and I want it to be in a happy environment."

"What about your happiness?" Mark asked.

"My happiness is my baby now. You know that the person that I am in love with is Arizona, but our relationship is not the same. We have hurt each other way too much. Our relationship is broken right now and there is a huge space that just keeps getting bigger and bigger. It was better for us to break up." Callie said trying to convince herself that this was the best decision that she was making. This baby is my life now Mark."

"Okay, Callie. Whatever you say, I hope you are sure about the decision you are making." Mark stated.

Once Callie talked to Mark, she headed back to the apartment, and was filled with memories of her and Arizona, and now it is just quiet and lonely. Loneliness she would have to get used to. She is going to miss seeing Arizona when she walks in, and being greeted with a dimpled smile and those blue eyes that she got used to. She headed towards the bedroom and changed her clothes. She went to an empty bed that she will just have to get used to from now on, at least until the baby comes.

Arizona was still at Joe's drinking with Teddy since them both had late shifts the next day.

"So what are you going to do now?" Teddy questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe..." Arizona was quickly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here so late?" Lucy asked looking more at Arizona than at Teddy.

"Just drinking to the news that our peds surgeon is now single." Teddy said.

"Single? What happened with Callie?" Lucy asked intrigued to know if it was true.

"Yup, I am single again. It was not working out. We love each other, but things have been complicated since I got back from Africa." It was all Arizona asked.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said.

The time flew quickly now. Arizona, Teddy, and Lucy were drinking, but it was time to go. "Okay you guys I have to go, but you guys have fun." Teddy said leaving a drunk Arizona and Lucy.

"Okay Lucy, well I have to go now too if I want to wake up and not have a horrible headache at work tomorrow." Arizona got up, but would have fallen down, but was saved by Lucy grabbing her.

"Arizona, you can't leave by yourself. Let me take you to your hotel."

"O-o-okay, let's go." Arizona agreed seeing that she was not able to stand on her own two feet.

**Few Minutes Later. **

"Okay, we're here." Lucy announced.

"Th-th-thank you Lucy. We should hang out another time. It was nice seeing you at Joe's tonight. Bye." Arizona said.

"Yes, we should Arizona. That would be nice. Goodnight. Sweet Dreams." Lucy said giving Arizona a kiss on the cheek.

Arizona entered the hotel and let sleep overtake her. Tomorrow would be a very long day.


	4. A New Flame

The day after, Arizona woke up to a horrible headache. All she knew was that she had to be at the hospital in an hour and she was not up to work. She did not want to see Callie or Mark today, but knew that it was inevitable. She got up, dressed, and headed off to work. When she arrived, she was greed by no one else then Mark.

"Yo, Blondie, you proved me right again. You bail when things get hard. You broke my friend's heart all over again." Mark told Arizona.

"Mark, please, I don't want to fight with you today. All I can tell you is that Callie broke up with me and I agreed because things were already broken. I love her but..."

"You love her! How can you say you love her if you were not willing to fight for this rel...?" A certain blonde-haired woman quickly interrupted Mark.

"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Robbins told you that she does not want to fight with you. Dr. Torres and Arizona had their reasons on why they broke up. So please leave her alone." Lucy said.

Mark was shocked. He knew that Dr. Fields, and Arizona knew each other but Dr. Fields never used other colleague's first names. "I-I-" Mark did not know what to say so he just left dumbfounded to what he just witnessed.

Arizona was also surprised but quickly looked at Lucy. "Thank you Dr. Fields. I appreciate it a lot. He is always there and today, I have a horrible headache. I don't think I would have been able to hear him for much longer." Arizona told her.

"It's okay Arizona, and you can call me Lucy."

"Okay, Dr. F...I mean Lucy. Well, I must go and save lives. See you around." Arizona said.

"For sure, Arizona, see you around." Lucy started to leave.

Arizona was about to leave completely when she looked back, and yelled out to Lucy, "Hey, are you free tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me." Arizona asked not knowing why she just did.

Lucy smiled. "Did Arizona just ask me on a date? No, it was way too soon. She just broke up with Callie. We are going out as friends but who knows where it could lead." Lucy did not realize she was rambling in her head when she heard Arizona call out her name.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Arizona asked again.

"Yes, I do. It would be nice." Lucy said smiling.

"Okay then, see you at 9, okay?"

"Okay!" Lucy exclaimed. She was very happy that she was going out with Arizona. She thought that it would never happen but now it is and she is going to treasure every minute of it.

()

"Torres, I have something to tell you about blondie." Mark said seeing Callie in the staff lounge.

"Mark, I don't want to talk about Arizona..."

"You were right. Lucy does have the hots for Arizona. I went to tell Arizona about your breakup and I may have said something not nice, but Lucy defended her, and called her by her first name. She never does that. They know each other better than we thought."

"I knew it! Well Arizona can do whatever she wants. She is a single woman, and can see whoever she wants to." Callie said trying to mask the jealousy that she is feeling right now."

"How about if I take you to dinner that way you won't be thinking about Arizona tonight at least for a while." Mark asked.

"I don't know Mark; I want to spend time alone with the baby." Callie was reluctant at first but Mark kept on insisting that she finally accepted. "Fine Mark, we'll go but at what time?"

"At 8pm. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes it is. I have to go back to work. See you at 8." Callie said heading off to see the rest of her patients for the day.

()

Arizona did not know what to wear. A dress or a pair of pants, and a shirt. She opted for a black dress that was right above the knees, showed some cleavage, but not that much, and the strap went behind the neck so the back was showing. It was 8pm already so she had to go pick up Lucy.

Arizona arrived 15 minutes before nine and knocked at Lucy's door. Lucy opened the door, and Arizona was a little speechless. Lucy was pretty, but right now, she was hot. She had a dress that was very short, but not too short. It was a one sided strap on the shoulder. She straightened her hair, but still left some of the curls in there.

"Hi Lucy. You look very pretty. Are you ready?" Arizona asked.

"Hi Arizona, you look amazing yourself, and yeah I'm ready. So where are we going?"

"There is this new restaurant right by the ocean. I heard it is nice and at night, they play different kinds of songs. So do you want to go there or somewhere different?"

"It sounds really nice. Let's go. I want to see it for myself." Arizona and Lucy headed to the car and drove off.

()

Mark and Callie arrived at the restaurant at 8:30 and were seated. "The view is nice. I haven't seen this restaurant before." Callie stated.

"It's a new restaurant. I heard they play a variety of songs here at this time of night. I hope you like it Callie."

"That sounds real nice." Callie said

Mark and Callie were talking about the baby, and about their relationship troubles. Their food was served at 9:15. "It smells so delicious. I have to..." Callie stopped talking once she saw a certain blonde enter the restaurant.

Mark was curious to see what Callie was staring at for so long so he followed her eyesight and saw Arizona and Lucy seated at a faraway table. Luckily, for Callie they were in a hidden spot where no one would see them. The time went on and Callie was jealous. She kept on drinking her water since she was not able to drink wine. For Callie, the time went very slow. She saw how Lucy would touch Arizona's arm here and then. She would see how they would smile at each other jokes and seemed, as they were comfortable in each other's presence. Then a romantic song started to play, "Si llegara el final." It would translate to "If the end arrived."

All the couples started to dance at the dance floor. Granted, they did not know what the song meant, but the rhythm was slow and romantic.

_"No me vayas a faltar." (Do not ever let me down, do not ever leave me, oh no)._

_"No me vayas a dejar oh no." (Do not ever leave me, oh no). _

_"No me alejes de tu piel." (Do not let me part from your skin)._

_"No me dejes de querer." (Do not stop loving me). _

Neither Arizona nor Lucy knew what the words meant, but she knew that by the rhythm it was a slow song. Therefore, she builds up her strength and asked Arizona if she wanted to dance. Arizona at first was reluctant to go out there and dance especially to a song that she does not know the words to but she was going to try it.

They headed to the dance floor and started to dance. They may not know what they song lyrics meant, but Callie did, and she did not enjoy it. Callie saw them dance and saw how Lucy was getting closer to Arizona, and Arizona did not step away but did the contrary and leaned in closer.

_"Si llegara el final, me ahogaria en un mar de dolor, Amor." (If the end arrived, I would drown in an ocean of pain, love). _

Right when the chorus began, Lucy went in and gave Arizona a kiss. Callie was about to go over there and slap Lucy who just kissed Arizona, but mark grabbed her hand, and reminded her that they are broken up, and Callie said herself that Arizona was a free woman who can do whatever she wants to. Callie sat back down and just wanted this night to end. Therefore, she had to wait for the check. Once she looked up again, she saw Lucy and Arizona paying and leaving the restaurant. Callie immediately told Mark that they were going to sleep together.

Once Arizona and Lucy left, Mark and Callie did as well. Mark tried to stay the night at Callie's apartment but she told him that she wanted to be alone. Mark listened and told her to call him if she needed anything. Callie thanked him, and headed for the inside of her bedroom. She changed her clothes and went to bed. Once in bed, she closed her eyes and she started to imagine Arizona and Lucy together. She thought of Lucy touching Arizona the way Callie would. She knew that she was going to have a very long night.

()

Arizona dropped Lucy back at her house. "Thank you for tonight. It was very sweet and nice." Lucy said.

"No, thank you Lucy. I had a great time tonight as well. We should do it again." Arizona said.

"Yes, we should Arizona, I would like that. Good night." Lucy told Arizona before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Goodnight." Arizona said smiling at Lucy. Arizona waited for Lucy to go inside of her house and she took off. Arizona could not believe what just happened tonight, but decided to just go back to her hotel and go to sleep.


	5. A New Possibility

**Three Months Later. **

Callie could not believe that she had her baby in her arms. After everything that has happened, she was happy. She weighed 6 pounds and 8 ounces. She had black hair and pale skin. She looked a lot like Mark but she also had some of Callie's features. She was so little, so defenseless. "Hey little girl, how are you? I am your mom. You are so little and cute. I am going to take good care of you. Your dad is going to be here in a little while. I do not know about Arizona, but maybe she will come later. Things are messed up right now between her and me. She is now with Lucy and I am all alone. Even though it hurts, I know that you are the most important part of my life now and you will be my top priority.

**Arizona's P.O.V**.

She knew that Callie's baby was born today but she hesitated in going to go see her. She did not think that Callie would want to see her since Callie thought that she was with Lucy, but she was not. After the kiss, that they shared three months ago, Arizona told Lucy that she did not want to do things so quick and that they should take their time and be friends. Either way, it did not matter because Callie and she are broken up, and Arizona does not have to tell Callie anything. She did not need to explain anything to anyone. She has been single for three months now and she still loves Callie like the first day. She headed towards the NICU hoping that she will have any luck in seeing Callie's baby, but she did not. She was about to leave when she saw Lucy headed her way.

"Hey Arizona!" Lucy yelled out.

"Hey Lucy, How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I delivered Dr. Torres baby and she is a very healthy baby. She is so cute. You should see her Arizona. She looks a lot like Dr. Sloan but she does have some things of Dr. Torres."

"Yeah, I might go see the baby but in a little while. I have patients to attend to so I have to go. Talk to you later?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, for sure. Hey do you want to come to my place tonight?" Lucy asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Yeah, I think I can go. I'll see you at nine is that alright?"

"Yes that is alright. It gives me plenty of time to get ready. Bye Arizona. See you later."

Arizona did not know what Lucy had in mind but she hoped that it was not something that she would not be able to refuse to. She went on with her day, treating kid after kid, surgery after surgery. When she was done, she was so lucky in seeing Teddy. She needed some advice and she knew that Teddy could give her some.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Arizona said quickly grabbing Teddy and going to the staff lounge.

"Hey Arizona, nice to see you too." Teddy said.

"I need your advice. Lucy asked me to go to her place tonight, I agreed, and she said that is fine as it gives me plenty of time to get ready. What do you think that means? Do you think that she wants to go all the way or what?" Arizona was rambling but Teddy cut her off.

"Arizona, calm down first of all. Okay well I think that she might want to do something nice. Do not go ahead of yourself. Take a deep breath. Well I mean if it goes to something more, well then go for it. Arizona, you have been single for three months already. It is not as you just moved on right away. You suffered and well maybe it is time for you to move on already and be happy again. Don't you think? and who better then with Lucy." Teddy said.

"Maybe your right. I should give it a chance with Lucy and see where it goes."

"Totally! Arizona, ever since you came back from Africa, you are a different person. You are not the perky doctor who once came up to me and told me that I was going to be her friend. The smile that you would show all the time with the dimples has faded. Try it with Lucy; you never know what can happen."

Arizona knew that Teddy was right. She went back into a relationship with Callie and little by little, it changed her to a different person. She was not the perky doctor everybody used to know. She will not even heely anymore, and that was something that she used to love. Now she is more serious, taking everything seriously She did not have that thrill that she use to have, but she is determined to get that person that she used to be and maybe Lucy was it. "Thanks Teddy, I have to go. Lucy is waiting for me." Arizona said as she headed off. She walked the hallways and stopped at the NICU. She saw Sofia, well that is what Mark and Callie seemed to name her since that is her name on the crib she is in. Arizona saw that she had a couple of minutes so she decided that she was going to go in and see the baby, but was stopped by Mark.

"Hey where are you going?" Mark questioned.

"I'm going to go see the baby, Mark. I want to take a good look at her."

"Why? She is not yours, neither is Callie which makes it seem that you are nothing. You have no right to go see that baby. So why don't you just go and be with Lucy." Mark said almost yelling at Arizona.

"Okay Mark, I don't want to argue with you and I just wanted to see the baby but I'm on my way. Bye" Arizona said leaving the hospital and going to go see Lucy.

**General P.O.V. **

Callie and Mark have been talking nonstop about the baby. What they are going to do when they get out of the hospital. I mean it is going to be quick since it was a natural birth so Callie should be up and getting out of here tomorrow. Callie drifted away in her thoughts and had a sad look on her face. Mark knew who the sad face was and even though he knew, he had to ask. "Hey Torres, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Callie simply replied.

"Don't tell me that Callie. I know you like the palm of my hand and you are not alright." Mark gave Callie a stern look, which made Callie confirm what he thought.

"Yes, Mark. I am thinking about Arizona. I have not been able to forget her no matter how hard I try. All I wanted today was for her to appear through that door and ask to see the baby. Maybe I was asking too much and have her help us pick the baby's name but she never came. I bet she did not even go to the NICU and see the baby." Callie was in tears already. "I know she is in a relationship with Lucy, but I cannot help it. I still want her in my life and my plan, but I know that will never happen."

"Cal, don't worry. You will find someone else and forget about Arizona you'll see." Mark said hoping that it was true, but he knew that Callie would always love Arizona.

()

Arizona decided to go to Lucy's house a little earlier then she said she would. Whenever she would go and see Lucy, she would forget about her problems for the moment. She was wearing a black tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. She was very nervous because she did not know what was going to get into. Part of her told her that she should just go in and try it with Lucy, and the other side of her said no and to head back to her apartment. She decided that she was going to try it. Arizona knocked on the door to find it slightly open. Once she entered the house, there was a path of rose petals on the floor creating a path that Arizona would have to follow. Arizona followed the path and it led to Lucy's room. Arizona first saw two glasses of champagne and then she saw Lucy in a sexy corset waiting for her in bed. Arizona took a deep breath, and went in. She took the champagne bottle and poured the champagne. Once poured, Arizona headed to the bed where Lucy was in.

"What is this?" Arizona asked.

"Arizona, I know you might be thinking I'm going way too fast. I know you have been saying that you wanted to take things slow, but it has been three months now Arizona and I know that you do not feel the same way I feel about you, but if you let me try, I can try to be the person that makes you smile again. I once heard from people that there was a very perky peds surgeon who liked to roller-skate. She would always smile and with that smile, she would show those dimples that people got used to. Now I hear, that the peds surgeon does not roller-skate anymore, or smile, or is perky, but a doctor who lost the joy in what she would do. I knew whom they were talking about, and I want to be that person Arizona. I want to try to make you happy again and make you want to roller-skate as you used to. I want to see the perky side of you that I bet is so cute and adorable. Callie broke up with you Arizona, and I know that you still love her. I am not telling you to forget about her the day after tomorrow, but it will take some time. Let me be the one to bring you that happiness again. Arizona, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Lucy asked hoping that the speech that she gave Arizona did not scare her away.

Arizona was speechless. She knew that she changed into somebody different. She knew that the relationship between Callie and her took most of her away. She did not know if she could offer Lucy much, but she was willing to try. She saw that Lucy really wanted this to work, so Arizona just leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does." Lucy said smiling. This night was going to be perfect.

So what do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Moving On

Arizona woke up very early in the morning and saw Lucy sleeping. She got out of bed and decided to go for a walk. Lucy's house was nice. It was by the beach so Arizona had no problem in heading down and taking the walk there. She put on her clothes and headed out. The day was pretty and everything seemed so peaceful and quiet. Granted it was five in the morning but still she had time to just think without anything bothering her. She sat down in the sand and started to think about everything that has happened since she got back to last night. Granted it was her fault that she left Callie in an airport alone without a job and a place to stay. Yes, she hurt Callie when she thought she couldn't hurt her but in reality she did. She was the one who broke up with her and headed to Africa to save tiny humans who needed her help to live. When she came back, she didn't expect that Callie would have sex with Mark after a week of their breakup and less that she was pregnant with Mark's child. She came to terms with it and still wanted Callie in her life. It was five months of being with Callie, of fighting for their relationship, but she always felt left out. Callie would always go to Mark and side with him. She wanted Callie to side with her for once, but never did that happen. If she would talk about Mark, Callie would get defensive and defend him. Arizona was tired and didn't know where their relationship was going. Until Callie called it off that one night. Arizona was heartbroken but knew it was also for the best since they became two different people. Three months later, and now she is with Lucy. She never thought that she would be with another woman than Callie, but life changes and she didn't regret the decision she made, but she wanted to be honest with Lucy before they were to get more serious in this relationship. Just then, Arizona felt somebody sitting down and wrapping their arms around her waist.

"Morning, beautiful." Lucy whispered in Arizona's ear. "I woke up and didn't see you."

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I just came for a walk and started to think." replied Arizona.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about what happened last night and how we need to talk before we get anymore serious."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Lucy asked worried that Arizona would change her mind and break up with her.

"Lucy, you know about my past relationship to Callie. You also know that we were having problems, but even though we had those problems I was willing to keep trying and she broke up with me. Lucy, I still love her. I like you a lot but I'm in love with her still. Maybe throughout time, I could fall in love with you but I can't guarantee it. I don't w-" Arizona was interrupted with Lucy's lips crashing into hers. When oxygen became a factor, Lucy started to talk.

"Arizona, I know you are still in love with Callie. The relationship that you two had was a huge one. I know about your history with Dr. Torres, because of the gossip mill at Seattle Grace. I know that we might not have a love story like you did with Dr. Torres, but I'm willing to try to give this relationship a try and hopefully one day I will win your heart. I'm not saying that forgetting Dr. Torres will be easy, but I want to be there when you do. Lets just focus on the present and go from there." Lucy answered.

"Okay. Thank you." Arizona smiled and kissed her. She turned back towards the water and they both looked as the sun started to come out. "So we're going to be late if we keep on sitting here." Lucy broke the silence. "Yes we are. Its time to go." Arizona and Lucy headed back to the house. Thankfully, Lucy lived only ten minutes away from the hospital that way, Arizona was able to take a shower and get ready.

()

Arizona and Lucy entered the hospital building holding hands. They knew exactly what was going to happen and it came true. Everybody's eyes were on them. They started to gossip and Arizona just wished that today could be over because they were going to get glances here and then for the rest of the day. "Okay, well I have to go now. See you at lunch?" Lucy asked before she gave a quick kiss to Arizona. "Yes, I'll try to be there if I don't get stuck in a surgery." Arizona said and they both parted ways.

Arizona was walking down the halls, when she saw Teddy filling out some paperwork. She headed towards her. "Hey!" Arizona said a little more cheery then before making Teddy jump. "Hey Arizona. Next time, please don't scare me like that. So, how was last night?" Arizona knew that question was going to pop up but didn't hesitate to answer. "Last night was great. I went over to Lucy's and she did what I was expecting to do. When I went in, there were rose petals on the floor heading towards the bedroom and there she was in a corset. I was nervous and just went in. She told me some things and asked me to be her girlfriend." Arizona said not telling Teddy what was her answer. "And?" Teddy was intrigued waiting to know what was Arizona's answer to that question. "and what?" Arizona said teasing Teddy. She knew that Teddy was dying to know but wanted to play around with her for a little bit. "You know what I mean Arizona! What did you say?" Arizona couldn't help but laugh to see how anxious Teddy was but decided to tell her already. "I said yes. So now we are a couple." Teddy had a huge smile. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you Arizona. I hope that she can bring my friend back." Arizona smiled and just said "I hope so. Okay well I have to go but I might eat lunch with Lucy, do you want to come?" Arizona asked "I'll try my best." Teddy said.

()

Meanwhile, Callie was laying on her bed holding her daughter. She contemplated how peaceful she was. She looked a lot like Mark but she had Callie's eyes and hair. She was everything that Callie hoped for.

(_knock knock) _

"Come in" Callie said quietly trying to not wake up the sleeping beauty in her arms. "Hey how are you doing?" Addison says entering the room. She saw the little person in Callie's arms. "She is so cute. She looks a lot like Mark though."

"I'm doing good and yeah she does. She has my eyes though." Callie said smiling, but the smile started to fade. "So when are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving in two days. How are you Callie? Has she come in and see the baby?" Addison asks. She knew that Arizona tried to see the baby at the NICU but was stopped by Mark. Addison was standing in the corner and heard every word that Mark told Arizona.

_Flashback _

"_You are nothing." Mark yelled. Addison saw when Arizona left and once she did she approached him. "Mark, what you said was horrible." Mark tried to excuse himself "Well Callie and her broke up so she has no right to even see the baby. She is nothing to Callie and the baby anymore." _

"_Look Mark. You might be the father of Callie's child, but Callie is the mother and I bet she would have at least wanted Arizona to see the baby. You are the father and thank god you are acting like one because I know about how you gave up Sloan so you won't have to deal with her when you were young. I also know that I had an abortion and you were sad that I did and you weren't able to say anything about it. Arizona was with Callie for those five months, and took good care of her. She saw when Callie's stomach started to grow. They were in a relationship Mark. Not Callie, Arizona and you. Not to excuse Arizona, but I bet she must have felt like the third wheel in that relationship. It was always you and Callie and then she would come later. Maybe part of their breakup was because of YOU! Grow up Mark. What you said was harsh and if Callie finds out she would be pissed to know that you just treated Arizona the way you did. _

_End of Flashback. _

"No, she hasn't. I thought she would but she hasn't even come by to see how I was doing or to look at the baby." I asked the nurses if they saw her in the NICU and they said they haven't. "Ever since she has been with Lucy, she has completely forgotten about me." Addison wanted to tell her the truth but knew that it would be a mistake so she decided to keep quiet.

"Well maybe she is busy. You know how it is especially for her. She is a peds surgeon. Hopefully…" Addison was interrupted by Mark coming in. "Hey you guys. How is Sofia doing?" He asks.

"She is doing fine. We were just talking about Arizona, and how she has not come by to even see Sofia. She must be very busy with Lucy since she didn't even go see her in the NICU." Callie said sadly. It pained her to know that Arizona would not even care for the baby. Addison just stared at Mark and Mark at her. Callie saw that stare and knew that something was going on. "What's wrong you guys?" Callie asks looking at both of them questioningly.

"Nothing!" Mark answered quickly. Callie knew that he was hiding something because he was so nervous. "Mark, what's wrong?" Callie asked again. Addison tried to change the subject. "So when are you leaving the hospital?" Callie simply said, "Later today, what's wrong Mark? Is there something wrong with Sofia?" Callie started to grow worried and impatient.

"No nothing is wrong with the baby she is fine." Mark replied knowing that Callie will keep on asking. Callie was getting tired of trying to get Mark to tell her what was wrong. She put the baby back in its crib and got up. "Mark, are you going to tell me what is wrong or would I have to break all your bones to tell me?" Callie said looking sternly to Mark and Addison. What was happening that both of them didn't want to tell Callie what is happening. Mark took a deep breath before he said:

"'tseethebaby."

"What?" Callie asked. She didn't hear what Mark said. Mark repeated what he said, "I saw Arizona going to the NICU. Arizona came to see the baby and I told her she was nothing and couldn't see the baby." Right when Mark finished saying those words, the next thing he saw was Callie's fist meeting his face leaving him a bloody nose. "Callie, I-" Mark tried to say but before he could give any excuse to what he said, Callie shouted, "Out, Mark, I don't want to see you right now, but before you leave, I want you to know Arizona is everything and how is it that I was so stupid in siding with you when I should have been showing her how important she is to me. Leave!" Callie shouted.

Mark left and Callie couldn't believe how stupid she was. All she knew was that she had to find Arizona.

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. ****J . **


	7. Memories

_"__When you do something to convince me that you're falling in love with me and not with being in love. When you do something to convince me that I'm different than George O'Malley, Erica Hahn, Mark Sloan or the girl at the coffee cart. I mean, you have a huge heart, and I love that about you. But I don't trust you. Why would I?" _

_"__I never picked him, and I don't hate him, but I don't want a life with him. And yet that's somehow what I got." _

Arizona's voice was ringing in Callie's ear. She remembered how Arizona would tell her about Mark and her insecurities. How she did not like Mark and to set boundaries with him, but she would never listen. She would just shrug it off and tried to make Arizona accept her friendship with him. She realized now that Mark was in every aspect of their relationship. She remembered that one time Arizona tried to give him a chance and tried her best to like him, but Callie did nothing to set boundaries and make Arizona feel she was the most important person in her life and not Mark. How could she have been so stupid? She let Mark get in their relationship and always sided with him. She realized that she pushed Arizona away and now she has moved on and it is all her fault. Even if it was her fault, the idea of Arizona with someone else made her want to vomit.

_(Knock, knock) _

"May I come in?" Mark said hoping that Callie was not mad at him anymore.

"Yes, Mark you can. We need to talk." Callie said firmly to him. "Mark, what you said was cruel and harsh. You had no right telling Arizona that she is nothing. She is everything to me Mark, and I mean everything! She is the most important thing to me as well as Sofia. She is my life and now I lost her. You are just the dad and my best friend but that is it. I was stupid when I let her go. I thought it was for the best because you and she were always going to fight, but I can see that I was so wrong. I let you get into my relationship far too much and look what it got me. I do not have the love of my life with me. We are going to have to set boundaries from now on Mark. Do you understand?" Callie said hoping he would understand.

Mark was about to say something, but decided to agree. He did not want to get on Callie's bad mood right now. "Do you want to go home now?" Mark decided to say.

"Sure, let's go. I am ready to get out of here. We just have to get the discharge papers and we can leave with Sofia." Callie was anxious to get out of there and finally head home with her baby girl.

It took them about 15 minutes to get all their belongings and Sofia. They were finally excited that they could go home now. They headed out to Mark's car when something made Callie stop in her tracks. Mark was confused but followed her eyesight to see Arizona and Lucy share a kiss in the parking lot before they started to go to the hospital. Callie was devastated. She now knew that Lucy and Arizona were official and not just a fling or something casual. Callie wanted to move but felt her body paralyzed. She saw them heading their way, but Callie could not move.

"Torres, are you okay? Robbins is headed our way and if you do not want to see her, we should move quickly." Mark was telling Callie, but she could only focus on Arizona holding Lucy's had. Before she knew it, it was too late. Arizona got to where they were.

"Hi, Dr. Torres, How are you feeling? Oh, your baby is so cute. I got to say though it does look a lot like Mark." Arizona said trying to remain calm.

"Hi, Dr. Robbins. Yeah, I am feeling well thank you for asking. Her name is Sofia. Well I have to go. Bye, Dr. Robbins and Dr. Fields." Callie said. She hated that they were formal and not at least referring to each other by first name basis.

"Bye, Dr. Torres, Take care and get some rest. Let's go honey." Arizona said grabbing Lucy's hand and heading to the inside of the hospital.

The ride home was very quiet. Callie's mind drifted back to Arizona and Lucy. Her face was sad and although she would smile when she saw Sofia, Mark could tell that she had sadness to her. "We're here." Mark said breaking the silence. They got to the apartment and put Sofia in the crib. Callie headed to the living room and was flooded with memories of Arizona. Callie went to the couch and took a nap letting sleep take over.

Thank you guys for the reviews. Sorry, for posting late and let me know what you guys think of this chapter. :)


	8. It's Too Late

**A WEEK LATER**

Time went by fast for Callie. She has to admit that taking care of Sofia was very exhausting. She would cry almost all night and sometimes during the day, but Callie loved her so much. She imagined being a mother ever since she could imagine and her dream finally came true. Granted, she might have imagined it a little different, but she does not regret any second of her life. Today, she would go back to work, and leave Sofia with nana. Nana was Callie's nana, and she had her dad fly her from Miami. Callie knew that Nana would take very good care of Sofia, while she was gone, but she was still very sad to leave her baby by herself.

"You be good for nana, okay Sofia?" Callie said planting a kiss on the forehead, leaving her daughter and nana in the apartment. She headed out and saw Mark heading out as well. "Hey, are you going to the hospital?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no, no reason at all. You want to walk together to the hospital?"

"Yeah, let's go." Mark said. They both headed out to the hospital. They both hoped that they would have an easy day today.

()

"Lucy, honey, come on. Just try it. I bet you will like it." Arizona said begging Lucy.

"No, Arizona! I will not do it even if you beg me or give me those puppy eyes. I know I give into them but not this time." Lucy told her firmly hoping that Arizona will leave her alone.

"Please, Lucy. If I can do it, you can too. It is so easy and you will love it once you try it, I can guarantee it." Arizona was trying to persuade Lucy this whole morning to try on those shoes with wheels, but Lucy would not give in.

"Arizona, No, I do not want to get hurt on those shoes. How do you if I will like it?" Lucy asked. Apparently, Arizona woke up very energized today. They ate breakfast and headed to the park. When they got there, Arizona has been trying to get Lucy to try those shoes.

"You will not get hurt. It is very easy. You just put one foot in front of the other and take off. It is so much fun, that those are the shoes that you are going to want to wear when you go to work. If you try it, I will do anything you want me to." Arizona said with a smirk, hoping that Lucy gets the idea and will decide to try it. In addition, she gave Lucy a dimpled smile and those puppy eyes that Lucy has a hard time saying no to.

Arizona was right. "Fine, I'll do it, but if I get hurt trying to roll on these shoes Arizona, you owe me big time." Lucy told Arizona, putting on the heely's. Lucy started to roll and at first, it seemed so much fun, but she did not see the step that was ahead and fell hard. "Ow!" Lucy cried. Arizona ran to Lucy's side worried. "Baby, are you okay?" Arizona asked. Lucy gave her a serious look. "Can you get up?" Arizona asked and saw that she could not. "Arizona, I think I twisted my ankle, or at least broke it." Lucy said furious. She knew that she should not have tried those shoes and not have listened to Arizona but she did. Arizona carried Lucy to the car and took her to the hospital.

()

Callie had a very busy day. She had to operate twice and fix two broken legs. She headed to the lounge, thankful that she was done for the day, when all of a sudden she got a page. "Ugh, seriously? I am just getting off." Callie groaned but headed to the E.R.

"You paged?" Callie asked a nurse in the E.R.

"Yes, Dr. Torres, There is a patient who broke their angle." the nurse replied.

Callie headed to the room. "Hi, my name is-" Callie was shocked to see who the patient was. "Dr. Fields? What happened?" Callie asked looking at a guilty Arizona and a furious Lucy.

"Arizona and I were at the park just relaxing since it was our day off right? Well, moments later, Arizona got in her head that she should convince me to try those roller shoes, and at first, I did not want to, but Arizona did not give up. She begged, told me I could ask anything from her, and gave me that dimpled smile with puppy eyes and I just could not resist. I tried rolling on those shoes and it was easy at first, but I did not see the step and I tripped and now I am here." Lucy said looking at Arizona and at Dr. Torres.

"I am so so sorry, sweetie. I just thought it would be fun and I did not think that there would be steps. I am sorry. I will make it up to you, I promise." Arizona said smiling at Lucy hoping that she would not be in big trouble. She felt like if she was caught getting a cookie from the jar.

"Okay. I accept your apology, but I will take you up on that promise once I get healed." Lucy said.

"Oh, I see Dr. Webber; I'm going to see if I could take some days off to take care of you. He is going to have you take some days off." Arizona told her. Lucy tried to object. She did not want Arizona to stop working just because she has a broken ankle, but before she could object, Arizona was out of the room talking to the chief.

This was very hard for Callie. She was getting used to the idea that Arizona was not hers anymore but still it hurt inside. She saw the interaction between Arizona and Lucy and she saw that Arizona was different. She was becoming the perky woman she once knew especially if she started to use those roller shoes.

"Okay, well it seems like you broke it. I am going to have to put a cast on you so it can heal quickly. You are going to have to rest for at least two weeks." Callie said.

Arizona headed inside to the room to inform Lucy about the news and headed back to the peds floor to get everything ready to take Lucy home and take care of her for the following two weeks.

Callie saw Lucy watch Arizona leave and could recognize that look anywhere. "You love her, don't you Dr. Fields?" Callie asked Lucy. Lucy was a little shocked to hear Callie ask the question since Arizona is her ex.

"Yes, I do Dr. Torres. I am so lucky to have her in my life. She was heartbroken over you for three months. I tried hooking up with her but she was in a way hoping that you would choose her in those three months. She hoped that you would stop choosing Mark and choose her, but you did not. I do not know what happened last week but all I know was that she finally accepted me and I have to say she is something special. Waking up next to her and seeing those blue eyes, it is something. I can see why you fell in love with her in the first place." Lucy said looking at Callie in the eyes. Callie started to process. She mentally beat herself up. Arizona was single for three months and she was too busy in noticing that. Callie started to get anxious and filled out all the paperwork. Once she was done, she headed to the peds floor hoping she could see a certain peds doctor.

"Dr. Torres, what are you doing here?" Arizona asked surprised and then worried. "Did something happen to Lucy?"

"No, Lucy is fine. She is waiting for you in the lobby but can we talk?" Callie asked hoping that Arizona would give her some time.

"I have five minutes. What do you want to talk about?" Arizona asked.

"I'm sorry Arizona. I was stupid in letting you go. I was stupid in choosing Mark. I pushed you away until you finally could not take it anymore. Arizona, I wanted to protect myself from another heartbreak. I was scared that you would leave me again, so I kept you at a distance. I kept on choosing Mark over you because he was my safety net. I found out that Mark told you were nothing, but that is not true Arizona. You are everything. You are the love of my life and I am nothing without you. Please come back in to my life." Callie told Arizona holding back the tears that she was starting to develop.

Arizona was shocked. She did not know what to say. They have been broken up for about three months. She waited for Callie to choose her and stop choosing Mark. "Why now Callie? I waited for you for three months. Three months! It is too late now. I am in a relationship Callie, and I am finally starting to be happy again. I'm sorry, but it's too late." Arizona said leaving Callie alone in an empty office. Callie sat in the chair and began to cry.

Thank you guys for the reviews. I appreciate it :)


	9. It is not too late

"Arizona, can you please come to the hospital. I know you took some days off but Stark is incompetent and we need a doctor's opinion on a patient." Dr. Karev said over the phone. It was only two days that she was gone and they already needed her. "Okay, I'll be right there, Karev." Arizona said.

"Honey, who was that?" Lucy asked. She was waiting for Arizona in bed to watch, "The Lion King." The two days that they were alone together were peaceful and great. They made love to one another for hours and forgot about the time. Arizona came in hoping that Lucy would not get mad at her for going to the hospital this late.

"It was Karev. He asked me if I could go to the hospital and check on a baby that is very ill. I told him to go to Stark since he was on call and the head of peds, but Karev told me what I obviously know. He is incompetent and doesn't know what he is doing. So I decided to go and check on the baby." Arizona said waiting for a response.

"Arizona, it is your time off. You shouldn't go to the hospital when your on vacation, but fine you can go. Besides, I agree with you on Stark. He is not a great doctor and this baby will survive if s/he is treated by the best and that is my girlfriend. Just don't take too long all right." Lucy said while Arizona started to dress.

"Thanks, honey. I'll make it up to you promise." Arizona said kissing Lucy and heading out the door.

()

The surgery took longer than what Arizona expected it to be. The baby coed twice on the or table but luckily Arizona was able to revive her and finish the surgery. Arizona finished changing her clothes and started to head out to the parking lot when she saw a woman holding a baby who wouldn't stop crying. Arizona knew that that baby was fine but she just got out of operating a newborn baby that she didn't want to take her chances so she headed towards the older woman.

"Hi ma'am, my name is Dr. Robbins. I noticed that the baby has been crying for a while now. I am a peds surgeon. Do you mind if I check her out for a little bit."

The woman didn't know what to think. She was hesitant but seeing the baby who would not stop crying, she decided to hand her over to Dr. Robbins.

Arizona started to check her out and saw that there was nothing wrong with her. She actually started to quiet down in her arms. Arizona decided that she should give the baby back to the older woman, and when she did, the baby started to squirm and wanted to cry again so Arizona took her back in her arms. "Ma'am, sorry if I'm curious but are you waiting for someone or what because it is awfully late and the baby should be at home." Arizona asked.

"Yeah I know its late. Her mom works here and I have been trying to contact her but they say that Dr. Torres, is in surgery."

Arizona froze. She looked carefully at the baby and realized that it was Sofia. "Who are you?" Arizona asked. She never saw the woman and wanted to know why she had Sofia in the first place.

"Oh, I'm Dr. Torres nana. I was brought from Miami to take care of Sofia while she would work, and her dad as well."

Arizona understood. Arizona wanted to give the baby back to her nana but every time she did, the baby would start to squirm so Arizona had to wait until Callie was able to come and get her baby. Few minutes later, Mark and Callie started to head out of the elevator. "I thought you we re with my nana taking care of Sofia?" Callie asked Mark angry. Mark was too busy doing his skin graft research that he didn't bother to call the house to see how the baby was doing. He just figured that Callie's nana knew what she was doing.

"Callie, I'm s-" Mark was interrupted by bumping into Callie. He didn't know why she stopped. "Torres, watch where you are going." Mark said. He looked at Callie. It was like she was paralyzed, but when he looked ahead he was also in shock. They both saw Arizona holding the baby while Sofia was sound asleep. Arizona was smiling and talking to Callie's nana that both of them didn't realize that Callie was in front of them.

"Nana, what is going on?" Callie asked worried.

"I don't know. We were in the apartment and Sofia started to cry. So I came to the hospital and they told me you were in surgery so I decided to wait for you. Then Dr. Robbins came over and checked her out but nothing was wrong. Right when Arizona got her, she started to calm down and fall asleep, but when Arizona wanted to give Sofia back to me, she started to squirm and cry."

"Well, I got to go." Arizona said giving the baby back to Callie, and started to head home. "Bye, Dr. Torres, Dr. Sloan, and Mercedes." Arizona said disappearing into the parking lot.

Callie couldn't believe what just happened. Arizona was here carrying Callie's baby and even Sofia couldn't resist Arizona's charm. Callie let out a single tear before she told her nana that it was time to go.

()

"Sweetie, you were quiet the whole ride home." nana asked Callie. "What is on your mind?"

"Nothing, nana. I'm just tired is all. I had a long day today and just want to get some rest." Callie said. She put Sofia in her crib, and headed to the balcony. She started to think about Arizona as always when she puts Sofia in her crib. She missed her so much, and all she wanted was to get her back, but knew that it was too late. Mistakes were made that were hard to fix. All Callie could do was wish Arizona the best and for her to be happy because if Arizona was happy, she could be too.

"What are you thinking about?" nana asked Callie making her jump.

"Nothing. You should go to sleep." Callie told her nana.

"You are lying to me. You don't think I see you here in this balcony every night thinking about something that obviously makes you sad. You don't see me but I see you Calliope. You cry at night until you get tired and head to your room go to sleep. Are you going to tell me what is going on?" nana asked.

Callie was surprised. She didn't think that her nana would see her so late at night thinking about the mistakes she has made. She knows that her nana would keep on bugging her until Callie tells her what is going on with her. She takes a deep breath and starts to talk. "Nana, do you remember the doctor that you just saw right now?" Nana nodded. She didn't know about Callie's love life. She didn't know that Callie was into women since the Torres household didn't say much about it. She just knew that Carlos came to the house telling everybody that nobody should talk to Callie, but once they heard that Callie was pregnant, they started to talk to her and they agreed to send nana to Seattle. "Go on." Callie's nana said. It must have been something important since she is here crying herself every night after Sofia is asleep.

"Well, nana she is the love of my life." Callie said. Nana was shocked. She didn't know what to say, but wanted to hear the whole story. "Nana, I met her at Joes. I was heartbroken because I was dating a girl and she left me in the middle of the parking lot. I'm crying in the bathroom, when Arizona walks in and introduces herself. I found her a little annoying at first, and she told me that there are people lining up for me and I laughed. I didn't believe her until she kissed me. After that, I went up to her and asked her out on a date but she shot me down because I was a newborn to her. I convinced her and then she asked me out on the date and since then we were a couple. Months later, we broke up because she didn't want to have kids but I did. There was a shooting and when we got out of that situation, we got back together. I thought we were happy until she got this grant to go to Africa for three years. The day she had to leave, she left me at an airport heartbroken, devastated, without a job and a home to go too. Well the baby's daddy, Mark he is my best friend. He let me stay at his place, and we hooked up not once, but several times. When Arizona came back, which was a month later, I didn't want to see her, but she kept on fighting for me. She fought for me when she found out about my pregnancy. She doesn't like Mark, but she was giving him a chance. I let her go nana. I kept on choosing Mark over her. I broke it off with her because I was selfish to choose Mark and not her. She wanted to be seen, feel that she was in the relationship with me but she felt that she was the third wheel in the relationship. I pushed and pushed her away, and now its too late." Callie said. She tried to make it short for her nana to understand.

"Oh, so you like women now?" Nana asked. She was shocked. She didn't know what to say at first because she always thought Callie would get married to a man and have children but people are different and that is what makes the world so special.

"Yes, I do nana but not all of them just one."

"Do you still love her?" Nana asked.

"Yes I do. Nana with all my heart. She is the love of my life. There was this old woman who was at the hospital once. Her name was Betty. She said that she convinced herself that there would be plenty of Henrys in her life and I asked if there were, and she said there her husband was a good man and she loved him but he was no Henry. At first I was skeptic but I realize now that what she said is true. There is only one Arizona in my life, no matter how many people I might be with or get involved with, Arizona is my one and true love." Callie said.

"Well, then fight for her. She clearly loves you. I could see it in her eyes when she gave Sofia back to you." her nana said.

"Its too late now nana. She is with someone now. Someone that is making her happy again. When I met her she was perky and she would wear those shoes that has wheels on them. When she came back from Africa, she wasn't perky anymore, or wear those shoes. She was always serious. It was like part of her died when she found out that I was pregnant, and the more serious she got when I kept on choosing Mark and she had to fight to get my attention. Its too late now. I lost her and all I can do is wish her the best." Callie started to cry.

"No, its not too late sweetie. If you love Arizona the way you say you do, then you will fight for her with all you got. Yeah you guys had your ups and downs but it is not too late. It will be if you don't fight for her and you let someone else in her life. She might be with someone right now but I saw how much she loves you. It was in her eyes and if you let that love die then it will be too late. Then she will truly belong to someone else and there is nothing you can do about it. If you love her and know she is the one, fight for her, but if you don't think she is the one let her go and make it a clean break." Callie's nana said. "Now, if you excuse myself, I have to go to sleep. I'm not as young as you so I need to catch on my sleep. Goodnight honey, and remember what I told you, its never too late."

Callie pondered on what her nana said. Is it possible that it is not too late. Is it possible that Arizona could still be in love with her like she was when she came back from Africa. There were so many questions that Callie asked herself. Callie put her hands in her pocket, when she felt something in it. She took out the disturbing piece when she saw it was her heart necklace. She remembered the day she got her necklace.

"_It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining bright when Arizona woke Callie up. "Honey, we have to get dressed. I made reservations to the nice restaurant and I know you will love it." Callie wasn't a morning person. She loved sleeping until the afternoon if she knew that she was either off that day or had to go in later. Well Arizona managed to get her out of bed and they were now at the restaurant. It was so elegant and beautiful. Once they were in and seated. Arizona looked at Callie. She didn't know why Arizona was looking at her but she was becoming very self conscious. "Arizona, why are you staring at me like that. You are creeping me out." Callie said. Once Callie said that Arizona being the impatient one with gifts, took out a box and gave it to Callie. "What is this?" Callie asked. "Open it." Callie did as she was told, and saw a heart necklace. "Calliope, this is our first valentines day together, and I got you this heart necklace because it represents my heart. I love you Calliope with all my heart and I still can't believe that the woman who would steal my heart was the same one that I kissed in a dirty bar bathroom. This heart necklace represents my heart and as long as you have this necklace, you will have always have my heart and all my love. I love you Calliope." _

"It is not too late."Callie said smiling. She would fight for Arizona and with that she got up, put her heart necklace on and went to sleep.


	10. I Never Told You

"Well, you are good to go. Just remember to stay off of those heely's next time okay?" Dr. Torres told Lucy.

"You don't have to tell me again, Dr. Torres. I will not be wearing those shoes again." Lucy said looking at Arizona, who just so happens to be looking at the window to avoid eye contact with Lucy.

"Well I gotta go. Call me if you need anything." Dr. Torres said leaving.

"Well babe, I have to go to work. Do you think you can go to the apartment by yourself or shall I take you?"

"Why? Can't you just ask for the day off?"

"No, I can't. I'm sorry."

"Okay, well have fun at work today and yeah I can go to the apartment by myself." Lucy said giving Arizona a quick kiss.

()

A week has past since Arizona was at the hospital so she knows that there would be a lot of paperwork for her to catch up on. So she let the nurses know not to bother her, and headed to her office. When she opened the door, she did not expect to see what was in front of her. Her office was covered with flowers. She tried to see who sent them, but had no luck. None of the flowers had a card. She headed to her desk to see a letter and a CD in an envelope. She put the CD in and it played " I Never Told You" bye Colbie Colliat:

_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_I can't believe it, I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

_I see your blue eyes every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to, when I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_[- From: . -]_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_(Still, you're gone)_

_I can't believe it, I still want you_

_(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through_

_(I know it's never gonna come again)_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

_But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_(Still, you're gone)_

_I can't believe it, I still want you_

_(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through_

_(I know it's never gonna come again)_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

At the end of the song, Arizona couldn't help but cry. Memories came back. Memories that she wanted to bury deep inside of her and forget. She wanted to forget about the ortho surgeon that still manages to make her feel all sorts of emotions. She remembered

_It was dark , and Callie was coming home from a long shift. When she finally arrived at the apartment, Callie heard noise coming from inside and when she opened the door, she found an Arizona in a top and in eeyore boxers singing and dancing to Madonna's song, "Open Your Heart." She just watched as Arizona jumped on the couch and moved her head back and forth when she turned around, she fell down to the ground on her behind. "Calliope! You scared the life out of me. I thought you were still at work?" Arizona asked quickly standing up and quickly enveloping Callie in a hug. _

_I was, but now I'm done and now I'm here. Callie looked at those deep blue eyes that she always tend to lose herself in when she looks at Arizona. "So what were you doing just now?" Callie asked smirking. _

"_Oh, I was dancing to Madonna, "Open your heart." I watched the movie Crossroads with Britney Spears and I kind of liked the song and copied Britney's move." Arizona said shyly. "It was really fun. You should try it. It like relaxes you." Arizona said smiling showing her dimples that makes Callie melt when she sees them. _

"_Oh no, sorry but I won't do that. I don't want to end up on my ass just like you did a couple of seconds ago." Callie teased Arizona who just gave her a pout. " I fell Callie because you scared me." Arizona complained. The rest of the night was watching a movie and making love to one another . _

Arizona was feeling all sorts of emotions right now, and on top of that she had to still read the letter that Callie wrote for her. She hesitated in opening it up but she did. It read:

Arizona,

I can't put down in words that pain that I'm feeling right now. I can tell you how much I miss you and how much it kills me to know that you are with Lucy now. Every time that I see you with Lucy kills me. Now I realize what you felt when you saw me with Mark because that is what I'm feeling when I see you with Lucy. I love you so much Arizona that it hurts. I knew that living without you would be hard but I didn't think it would be difficult. Every time that I make Sofia sleep, I end up in the balcony thinking about the mistakes that I made since you came back from Africa. I think how huge I screwed it up this time. Letting you go was the biggest screw up in my life. I miss everything about you Arizona. Your eyes, your smile especially those dimples when you smile and you actually mean it. I miss how every morning you snuggle in closer to me just to feel some contact right before you wake up or how your nose crinkles when I kiss you on your neck so you can wake up. I especially love when you wake up, you jump on the bed and quickly jump on me. I know I make it seem like I don't care but I do. I love everything about you and I never told you the things that I should have said when you were with me. I know you might think its too late but for me it is not. I'm going to fight for you even if you don't want me to because you are the love of my life and I will prove it. I love you Arizona.

Love ,

Calliope.

Arizona was mad. How could Callie wait this long to tell her how she felt. She waited too long. It is late because Arizona is now with Lucy and Arizona would be stupid if she goes back to Callie after everything they went through. Lucy has been there for her thick and thin for those months that Arizona was devastated from the breakup. It would be messed up if she left Lucy. She felt that Lucy was the one who could make her happy. Granted, not how Callie makes her feel but she could be half of what she was. She could never love Lucy the way she loves Callie but who knows Lucy makes her feel safe, love and appreciated. She feels seen and who knows maybe she can fall in love with Lucy in time. She didn't think she could love Callie the way she could, who was to say she couldn't with Lucy. Arizona was pulled out of her thoughts when she got a text from Teddy inviting her to go to Joes tonight. She replied back, "Okay see you there." Arizona quickly went back to work and hoped to finish soon.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

It took Arizona the whole day to finish the paperwork that she had but she was glad because now she didn't have to worry about it. She quickly changed and headed out to Joes. Teddy , Addison, Mark, and Owen were already there. The night went by fast. Just as Arizona was about to leave, she saw Callie come in. Teddy saw how Arizona wanted to run but Teddy grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "Stay. You cannot always be avoiding her all the time." Arizona knew Teddy was right but she did not want to see Callie, so she got up and headed to the restroom. Callie saw Arizona heading towards the restroom and decided to follow her.

Arizona was in one of the stalls when she heard someone come in and pretend they were using the bathroom as well. Arizona came out of the stall and went to the sink to wash her hands when Callie came out of the stall. "Hey Arizona." a voice came from behind and Arizona turned to see Callie standing there.

"Hi Calliope." Arizona said hoping that Callie will leave things alone.

"Did you get the flowers and the CD?" Callie asked.

"Yes. I did Callie, and let me tell you that it was inappropriate and you can't send me stuff like that anymore because we are broken up. I am in a relationship now with Lucy, Okay? I am not going to dump her to get back with you. Why? So I could be in the relationship where I feel like I'm the third person who just seems to bother the couple. No! I'm not going back to that. You said you were going to fight for me, but I don't want you to. Let me go. If you could have done that three months ago, I think you can do it now. So please leave me alone." Arizona couldn't hold it in anymore. She let it go and decided to head out of the bathroom when Callie grabbed her from the arm and without being able to react fast, Callie kissed Arizona with all she got. She tried to pour into the kiss the love that she has for Arizona and Arizona tried to pull out but couldn't. Feeling Callie's kiss on hers was incredible. Soon the kiss became heated and Callie tried to seek entrance and Arizona granted it and they both battled for dominance in the kiss. They both parted when oxygen became a factor making Arizona realize that she should not have done what she did. She left the bathroom leaving Callie alone.

So what do you guys think? I'm sorry if its not good and sorry for my grammar. I'm not used to writing stories but I appreciate the reviews. Thank You : )


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and Mickey song belongs to Bill Conti. No Copyrights Infrigement intended. **

**Hope you guys had a wonderful Mothers day with all your moms. : )**

**Bill Conti- Mickey piano song. **

"_Arizona, come here." Callie called out of the balcony. _

"_What is it?" Arizona asked. _

"_Do you see the moon. It's a beautiful night out don't you think?" _

"_Yes, it is Calliope." Both Arizona and Callie stayed in the balcony watching how bright the moon was that night. That night was perfect. It was quiet, peaceful until Callie broke the silence. "I know this is cheesy and don't laugh ok, but whenever there is a full moon, know that I'm thinking of you." _

"_Calliope Torres, you are such a romantic. Everybody thinks you are hardcore but you are a softie in the inside." Arizona said smiling before giving Callie a kiss. _

_Callie carried Arizona to the bed without breaking the contact. "I love you Arizona." Callie said before she kissed her again. Arizona let out a soft moan once Callie got to her neck. She started to kiss, and suck until it eventually left a mark. Arizona removed Callie's top as Callie did to Arizona's. Callie went down and took Arizona's bra off. She grabbed her left breast while she sucked on the other. Arizona let out a moan causing Callie to smirk. She loved how Arizona would quickly tense up at her touch. "Please Callie, I need you." Callie knew what she meant so she went down taking Arizona's underwear off. She was already wet and knew that Arizona would come for her quickly. Callie entered Arizona with two fingers and kept on thrusting harder and harder. Arizona came for her and once Callie was done, Arizona flipped over so now she was on top of Callie. Arizona kissed Callie and started to go down on her when Callie brought her back up. She kissed Arizona until oxygen became a factor. "Arizona, lets go to sleep." Arizona was confused. "But Calliope…" Arizona was interrupted by Callie planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Its okay. I wanted to make love to you and show you that I love you but I just want to hold you." Callie said hugging Arizona. They both looked at the window seeing that the moon was still there full moon and everything. "So…whenever I look at a full moon, I know you are thinking of me?" _

"_Yes." Callie said snuggling closer to Arizona. _

"_So, that means that you are thinking of me right now." Arizona said._

"_Of Course." Callie said. _

"_I love you too Calliope and when the moon is a full moon too, know that I'm thinking of you." Arizona said quickly letting sleep take over. _

Arizona was at her favorite park. It was a full moon and she couldn't help but remember when they gave each other the moon. Arizona was now there thinking about everything that has happened since then. Things were good and bad for them. They had their ups and downs mostly downs recently, but no matter what she did, she couldn't forget about the Latina who stole her heart. She couldn't even form a logical explanation to the kiss at Joe's. She couldn't stand being there after what happened, and now she ended up here at their park. Arizona was lost in her thoughts when someone interrupted her.

"Hey." Teddy asked making Arizona jump.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at Joe's." Arizona asked.

"Yeah, but you left with no word and I kept on texting you but you never answered so I got worried. I looked all over for you and then realized you might have been here. May I sit?"

"Oh, yeah you can sit, and sorry for making you worry like that, I just couldn't be there anymore."

"Why Arizona? You were doing just fine." Teddy asked

"I know and I was rude for leaving like that, I just couldn't be there after what happened?"

"What happened?" Teddy asked intrigued.

"Do you promise you won't tell anyone?" Arizona asked.

"Of course. You know me Arizona."

"Callie and I kissed in the bathroom. I told her about how she couldn't give me gifts because I'm in a relationship now, and when I was about to leave, she grabbed me and kissed me. I tried to pull back but couldn't. Then I reciprocated the kiss." Arizona said hoping her best friend won't judge her.

"Oh, so you and Callie kissed eh? How did you feel about that?" Teddy asked. She knew that Arizona still loved Callie and hasn't been able to forget about her no matter how hard she has tried.

"It felt wonderful Teddy. It was like we were never broken up and things went back into place, but then I realized that I did something wrong. I cheated on Lucy with Callie. Lucy doesn't deserve what I did to her. I know we didn't go all the way but still we kissed and it should have never happened." Arizona kept on rambling.

"Arizona relax. Do you want to get back with Callie?"

"Yes and no. I do because I love her with all my heart and all I want is to be near her, but no because I was miserable in that relationship when I was in it. I kept on fighting and it was like I was fighting a wall. I knew I messed up big time when I left her for Africa and I was willing to fight but no matter how hard I tried to fight for her, it was like I couldn't make her choose me and realize how much I loved her. She kept on choosing Mark, and even has a baby with him. That's a bond that you never break. Mark was always in the middle of our relationship before Africa, and now he is going to be in it always." Arizona said sadly.

"What happens if Callie puts boundaries with him?" Teddy asked.

"That will never happen Teddy. They will never know what boundaries mean and its not only me who was hurt, it was Lexie too and she found a new love interest in Jackson. I have Lucy now, and I will make this relationship work no matter how much I want to go back to Callie. Its too late for us. We have been hurt so many times that I don't think we can ever get back together. Its just too late." Arizona said getting up. "I have to go back home now, Lucy must be worried about me." Arizona said wiping the tears that she let out. "See you later Teddy." With that Arizona left.

()

Callie walked down the streets thinking about what just happened. She kissed Arizona and she felt that incredible feeling that she always felt when she kissed her. It was a full moon and like always when there was a full moon, she would think of Arizona. She knew that there was a long way to go but she was never going to stop fighting for Arizona. She wanted her back in her life. Callie kept on walking until she endup by a bridge. There she just thought about the full moon and what it represented to her.

"_Arizona, come here." Callie called out of the balcony. _

"_What is it?" Arizona asked. _

"_Do you see the moon. It's a beautiful night out don't you think?" _

"_Yes, it is Calliope." Both Arizona and Callie stayed in the balcony watching how bright the moon was that night. That night was perfect. It was quiet, peaceful until Callie broke the silence. "I know this is cheesy and don't laugh ok, but whenever there is a full moon, know that I'm thinking of you." _

"_Calliope Torres, you are such a romantic. Everybody thinks you are hardcore but you are a softie in the inside." Arizona said smiling before giving Callie a kiss. _

_Callie carried Arizona to the bed without breaking the contact. "I love you Arizona." Callie said before she kissed her again. Arizona let out a soft moan once Callie got to her neck. She started to kiss, and suck until it eventually left a mark. Arizona removed Callie's top as Callie did to Arizona's. Callie went down and took Arizona's bra off. She grabbed her left breast while she sucked on the other. Arizona let out a moan causing Callie to smirk. She loved how Arizona would quickly tense up at her touch. "Please Callie, I need you." Callie knew what she meant so she went down taking Arizona's underwear off. She was already wet and knew that Arizona would come for her quickly. Callie entered Arizona with two fingers and kept on thrusting harder and harder. Arizona came for her and once Callie was done, Arizona flipped over so now she was on top of Callie. Arizona kissed Callie and started to go down on her when Callie brought her back up. She kissed Arizona until oxygen became a factor. "Arizona, lets go to sleep." Arizona was confused. "But Calliope…" Arizona was interrupted by Callie planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Its okay. I wanted to make love to you and show you that I love you but I just want to hold you." Callie said hugging Arizona. They both looked at the window seeing that the moon was still there full moon and everything. "So…whenever I look at a full moon, I know you are thinking of me?" _

"_Yes." Callie said snuggling closer to Arizona. _

"_So, that means that you are thinking of me right now." Arizona said._

"_Of Course." Callie said. _

"_I love you too Calliope and when the moon is a full moon too, know that I'm thinking of you." Arizona said quickly letting sleep take over. _

Callie remembered the smile that Arizona gave to her when she told her about the moon. Callie would only show her soft side to Arizona not always but sometimes she would show it and she wouldn't care what the world would think. "Yo Torres, what are you doing here so late?" Mark yelled from his car. "Come on, its late."

Callie looked at the time and it was incredibly late. She went to Marks car and they drove off. "What were you thinking about?" Mark said.

"Arizona." Callie simply said.

"Callie, you need to move on. She already did three months ago. She doesn't deserve you."

"No Mark. First, I'm not going to move on because she is the love of my life. Second, she was single all that time. She kept on waiting for me to choose her over you but because of me and my stupid fears didn't see it. I kept on choosing you over her. Third, I'm going to fight for her to win her back. I know she loves me the way that I love her and not even time could change what I feel for her. So, if you are not going to be supportive, I don't want to hear anything from you or your mouth. Now if you have an opinion on how to win her back, let me know, but until then keep your ideas to yourself." Callie said getting annoyed of his remarks. "and for your information, its me who doesn't deserve her, but I'm going to convince her that I do deserve her."

Mark was quiet. He didn't want to upset Callie the whole ride home so they remained in complete silence. "We're here." Mark said.

Callie got out of the car and headed to the apartment building. She saw Sofia sleeping and her nana as well so she went to bed looking at the full moon for one last time until sleep took over.

Thank you guys for the reviews : ) I appreciate them a lot. I didn't think that no one would read my story but I do and I am really happy for it. Thank you guys : )


	12. Trip to Miami

"Dr. Torres, may I have a word with you." The chief looked at her sternly.

"Okay, Chief." Callie said. She was nervous and worried because she didn't know what the chief wanted to talk about. She followed him to his office. "Why do you want to see me Chief?" Callie asked once in his office. He noticed how nervous she was and wanted to laugh.

"Dr. Torres, I have come to an understanding that you have been working on your cartilage research for over a year now and I want to congratulate you for winning the Harper Avery Award!" The chief broke into a smile while Callie was still processing what he just said.

"Oh My God! Really Chief? I-I won the Harper Aver Award." Callie yelled out once the words sunk in. She has been working her ass of and now it has paid off. She didn't know what to say at the moment.

"Well, I was informed that the dinner would be in Miami for the weekend celebrating the doctors who won the award so you have to get going Dr. Torres. I'll see you on Monday morning." The chief said.

Callie was overly excited that she forgot about who is going to take care of her one year old Sofia. She has never been separated from her daughter. She was the only thing that she has in her life that makes her keep going. She has been fighting for Arizona just like she has said she would. She would send flowers, poems, whatever she could to show how much she loves Arizona and how much she wants her back in her life. She was so grateful in having Sofia in her life because the heartache of living without Arizona was just too painful especially seeing her with Lucy. She has gotten used to it but it doesn't mean that it still didn't hurt. She was heading to her apartment and stopped midway when she saw Mark struggling to make Sofia eat her food. She wanted to laugh. Once Sofia saw Callie, she got off of her seat and ran to her. "Mommy! I missed you." She enveloped Callie in a hug and Callie reciprocated it. "Have you been good to daddy?" Callie asked Sofia.

"Yes mommy." Sofia said.

Callie looked at her but quickly lost the battle when Sofia gave her famous puppy eyes. "Okay, well mommy has to talk to you and daddy okay? So lets sit down." Callie said guiding Sofia to sit down with her daddy. "I won the Harper Avery Award!" Callie exclaimed. Mark was so happy. "Congratulations Cal, you deserve it. You have been working so hard on that research."

"There is just a problem, Mark. I have to go to Miami today, and I can't bring Sofia with me." Callie said sadly.

"Don't worry, Torres! I will take good care of our daughter. After all I am her father and a good doctor. You go and earn that award. You deserve it." Mark said.

Callie wasn't sure if she should go. She was scared of leaving Sofia alone for the first time. Something could happen while she was gone and she would not be there. Mark could see the worry in Callie's eyes. "Torres, Don't worry I got it, besides I have nana here and if something were to happen, God forbid, the hospital is just across the street. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to Sofia. I promise." Callie looked at Mark and was relaxed. He was a great father and there was no doubt about that. So Callie head to the bedroom and packed some of her clothes. By the time Callie was done, she said good bye to Mark and gave Sofia a big kiss and a big hug. "I'll bring you something from my trip okay? Mommy will miss you so much." Callie said trying not to cry since her daughter was already crying. "I'll miss you too bery much." Sofia said crying. Callie left and once the door was shut, she headed off to the airport with few tears that managed to escape.

()

Meanwhile, at Lucy's house, Arizona was sleeping while Lucy went quickly to her side and went on her knees waiting for Arizona to wake up. IT was their one year anniversary and they decided that they wanted to do something small but special. They had to go to the hospital at ten so they had to be up in an hour just to get ready. Arizona started to stir and when she woke up she was met with Lucy looking at her intently.

"Honey what's wrong?" Arizona asked worried that she was going to get some bad news.

"Arizona, when I first met you, I was in awe of how beautiful you were. Of course, you were with Callie so that meant that you were off limits and so I tried to be your friend. The more I got to know you, the more I started to like you, but you were still with Callie. Then that night that you broke up with Callie, you were so heartbroken that all I wanted to do was comfort you. Granted I was a little happy because that meant that I might have had a chance with you so I was by your side and I don't know what changed your mind the night that you accepted to be my girlfriend but I was so happy, and now we are together. It has been a wonderful year together and I can't see myself with someone else. Arizona, Do you want to marry me?" Lucy asked Arizona nervously.

Arizona was shocked, surprised and in awe. She didn't expect a marriage proposal from Lucy but she gotten one and she didn't know what to say. She loves Lucy but not in that romantic way that she loves the girl that she has been in love for over a year. She has everything that she could have asked for in Lucy because with Lucy she's in peace and happy. There is no competition for her attention. She is extremely supportive of Arizona and is amazing. She doesn't feel those emotions when she is with her. "Yes, Lucy, I want to marry you." Arizona said smiling pulling Lucy into a kiss. She was happy with the decision that she made but why did she feel this huge hole inside of her?

(Beep, Beep).

Arizona and Lucy were interrupted with a beeper going off. Arizona groaned. She went up to see it was her pager. "Babe, I have to go. The chief wants to see me, but Happy Anniversary. I love you." Arizona said giving Lucy a kiss before she left.

It took Arizona a few minutes to arrive at the hospital. When she was walking down, she saw Teddy doing some charting so decided that the chief could wait for a while longer. "Good Morning, Teddy, guess what?"

"Good morning to you, Arizona. What are you so happy about this fine morning?" Her best friend asked.

"Nothing much, just happened that I, Arizona Robbins, is going to get married…with Lucy." Arizona said.

Teddy saw how excited she was but then went to a little disappointment when she said to who she was getting married to, but decided to act excited. "Congratulations, Arizona. I am so happy for you."

"Really?" Arizona asked concerned. She was kind of thinking that Teddy would question it but she didn't.

"Yeah I am. I mean if your happy with Lucy, then I am happy with you." Teddy asked. Arizona was going to say something when the pager went off. "I have to go. Chief wants to see me." Arizona said pulling Teddy into a hug before she left.

(Knock Knock)

"Come in." The chief said from his desk.

Arizona came in. "You paged me, Chief?"

"Yes, Arizona. Please take a seat. I want to tell you something. I remember that you won the Carter Madison Grant not so long ago, and well the committee is having a dinner in Miami to celebrate the doctors who won the award, and they want you to be there. I want to congratulate you and tell you that you need to finish the surgery you have today in the morning and leave as soon as possible." The chief said before getting up and taking out his hand to give Arizona a handshake.

"Thank you chief. I'll be going to work then." Arizona said. She was about to leave when the chief notice the ring on her finger. "Robbins, are you getting married?" He asked curiously.

Arizona looked at the ring on her finger. She is not used to having a wedding ring on her finger so she still had to get used to it. "Yes I am chief. I am getting married to Dr. Fields." Arizona said smiling.

"Well Congratulations again." the chief said although he was thinking that Arizona and Callie were a better couple than Lucy and Arizona.

**FEW HOURS LATER **

Arizona was already done with her surgery and went to tell Lucy. She hoped that she wouldn't be mad that she was going to miss their one year anniversary.

"Lucy, sweetie, guess what?" Arizona said entering Lucy's office.

"Hey babe, you're done early. What do you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, it was a quick surgery. Well the chief wanted to talk to me about the Grant that I won about a year ago you remember? Well they are going to have a dinner to honor the doctors who won the award and its only for the doctors who won. So I have to go to Miami today well at this moment. I know you are disappointed since its our one year anniversary but I promise that I'll make it up to you." Arizona smiled hoping that Lucy would understand.

Lucy was disappointed to say the least, but also felt proud that her girlfriend, now fiancé won an award that hardly no one gets. "Yeah I am a little disappointed but we can make it up when you come back from Miami. I am so proud of you and did I mention how awesome you are?" Lucy asked quickly pulling Arizona to her lap.

"Uh here and there but I don't get tired of hearing it." Arizona smiled.

"Well you are awesome and smart, and beautiful." Lucy said before she could keep on going Arizona pulled Lucy into a heated kiss. Lucy kissed her and put Arizona on her desk pushing some paper off of the table. Arizona quickly moaned into the kiss as Lucy had her way with her before Arizona would leave. When they finished Arizona quickly fixed her scrub shirt and pulled up her scrub pants just like Lucy did. "I'll miss you." Lucy said giving Arizona a kiss. "I'll miss you too." Arizona said, "but when I come back, I'll make it up to you promise." Arizona said leaving.

()

The flight was excruciating. Arizona did not like flying. She hated being trapped in a tube up in the air for a long time but she had to endure it. She was so excited about the recognition that she was going to get. She was surprised she was going to even get one since she was just in Africa for a month before she came back to get Callie back which in a way it backfired.

Arizona had finally arrived at the hotel and headed to her hotel room. She was not looking what was in front of her just like the person that she bumped into. "I'm so sorry, I didn't…" Arizona was interrupted when she saw the person she didn't expect to see. "Callie."

Both Callie and Arizona were staring at each other for what felt like an eternity but really it was like a few seconds.

Callie was the first one to break the silence. "Hey Arizona. What are you doing here?"

"There is a dinner for the doctors who won the Carter Madison Grant and I was invited. What are you doing here?" Arizona now asked.

"I won the Harper Avery Award for my cartilage research." Callie finally said.

"Congratulations Calliope! I am so happy for you. I know how hard you worked for it." Arizona said pulling Callie into a hug. When she realized what she did, she pulled back and quickly apologized. It became awkward again and they both realized that they dropped some papers that they had in their hands. When they both bent down to pick it up, Callie couldn't help but see Arizona's finger. She felt hurt that the girl she was fighting for over a year now, is going to get married, but she wanted Arizona to say it. "Arizona, uh, are you getting married." Callie asked fearing what the answer was going to be.

Arizona wanted to pull her hand away but it was too late. "Yes, Callie. I'm getting married to Lucy."

Callie couldn't take it anymore and she stormed passed Arizona trying to get out of the hotel as quickly as possible trying to find the nearest bar possible.

Meanwhile Arizona headed to her room, and thought about what just happened. She could not be in the same hotel as Callie is. "What is it that the Latina had a pull on her? No matter how hard she has tried to forget about her, its like the more she loved her." Arizona asked herself. She couldn't take it anymore and decided to go to a bar that she saw was near the hotel.

()

The bar was packed with people. It apparently was karaoke night tonight and made it really hard to get through the crowd. When Arizona finally got through the crowd and went to the bar, Callie noticed her. "Just my luck. Wherever I go, there she is." Callie said to herself. She just wanted to get out of that hotel and forget what just happened. She wanted to forget that Arizona was going to get married to somebody else and was going to belong to someone that will enjoy waking up to her every morning and who knows even have babies together. She could imagine a mini Arizona running around the hospital but she didn't want Arizona to have a mini Arizona if it wasn't with her.

"So, does anybody else want to come up and sing?" The owner said which made Callie come out of her thoughts. She was a little drunk but Callie decided to take a chance at singing a song.

"Hi my name is Callie Torres, and I'm going to sing a song to someone hat I love. About a year and a half ago, I was in a relationship with someone who was amazing, beautiful and wonderful. She won the Carter Madison Grant and we agreed that we would go together. Well when the day arrived, I was being passive aggressive, and she couldn't take it anymore so she dumped me at the airport. I was so hurt and in pain. It was a pain that I never felt before, not even with my previous relationships. Well, I made a mistake and slept with my best friend. Not only did I sleep with him but I got pregnant. About a month later, she comes back and asks for forgiveness. After finding out that I was pregnant, she was stayed and fought for me like she said she would. The problem was that I let my fears win and I pushed her away until suddenly I pushed her away completely. Now she is going to get married to someone else and I can't even accept it. I love her with all my heart and without her in my life, I am no one. The song that I'm going to sing is a song that I heard recently its called "Porque Aun Te Amo by JenCarlos."

Arizona was frozen. Once she recognized the voice that was on the stage, she couldn't move. She was like paralyzed and didn't know what to say. She quickly asked for the waiter to translate what Callie just said but instead the waiter grabbed her phone, went to the internet, typed in the title of the song with the artist, and when he got the link, he clicked on translate, and it quickly did. So Arizona followed every word as she could. The song was very emotional and couldn't help but want to cry. She saw all the emotion that Callie poured into the song.

Mentiría si dijera que sin ti la vida sigue igual

(I'd be lying if I'd say that without you life is the same)

que no duele tu partida y que por fin ya te logre olvidar

(that your departure doesn't hurt and finally I was able to forget about you)

decir que no me afecta verte ya con otro

(that it doesn't affect me to see you in the arms of someone else)

no me lo creería ni yo mismo tampoco

(I wouldn't believe it myself)

seria mirarme al espejo y quererme engañar.

(it's like looking at myself in the mirror and trying to lie to myself)

Porque aun te amo

(because I still love you)

y sigo enamorado

(and am in love)

no encuentro el modo de olvidarme de ti

(I can't find the way to forget about you)

de arrancarme tu amor de raíz.

(pulling out your love from deep within me)

Porque aun te amo

(because I still love you)

y estoy abandonado

(and am abandoned)

lo que no haría por volverte a besar

(what I wouldn't do to kiss you again)

y a tu lado poder despertar.

(and wake up by your side)

Porque aun te amo.

(because I still love you)

Tu recuerdo está presente en cada cosa a mi alrededor

(You memory is still present in everything around me)

no hay distancia ni hay motivos que te saquen de mi Corazon

(there is no distance nor motives that will get out of my heart)

extraño cada instante que viví contigo

( I miss every instant that I lived with you)

mi vida sin tu amor te juro es un castigo

(my life without your love, I swear is a punishment)

regresa de nuevo conmigo te pido perdón.

(please come back to me, I ask for your forgiveness)

Porque aun te amo

(Because I still love you)

y sigo enamorado

(and am in love)

no encuentro el modo de olvidarme de ti

(I can't find the way to forget about you)

de arrancarme tu amor de raíz.

(pulling out your love from deep within me)

Porque aun te amo

(because I still love you)

y estoy abandonado

(and am abandoned)

lo que no haría por volverte a besar

(what I wouldn't do to kiss you again)

y a tu lado poder despertar.

(and wake up by your side)

Porque aun te amo.

(Because I still love you)

Porque aun te amo

(because I still love you)

y sigo enamorado

(and am in love)

no encuentro el modo de olvidarme de ti

(I can't find the way to forget you)

de arrancarme tu amor de raíz

(pulling out your love from deep within me)

Porque aun te amo.

(because I still love you)

Mentiría si dijera que sin ti la vida sigue igual.

(I'ld be lying if I'd say that without you life is the same)

Arizona did not know what to do. She was crying when she saw the emotions on Callie's face as she finished the song. She didn't expect that Callie would love her the way that she did. She knew that Callie was fighting for her but she didn't really give it much importance since it was Callie who broke it off to choose Mark. She was overwhelmed with what just happened that she decided to head back to the hotel. She grabbed her stuff and left. Callie saw Arizona leave and she did the same.

Arizona arrived at the hotel as fast as possible. She wanted to escape. She should have stayed in her room and not have left to the bar. When she arrived at her room, there was a knock. "Arizona, open up." Callie yelled from the outside. Arizona didn't want to open the door because she knew that she would not be able to contain herself. "Callie, its better if you leave." Arizona said.

"Arizona, please open up." Callie yelled. "I'm not leaving until you open this door, you hear me!" Arizona knew that Callie could be stubborn if she would want to be and not let her sleep. Arizona decided to let Callie in.

"Finally, Arizona. You open the door." Callie came in as Arizona closed the door. "Callie you can't not just expect for me to open the door and let you in. There are people-" Arizona was quickly interrupted with Callie's lips on hers. Arizona hesitated at first. She knew that it wasn't right but at the same time it felt good. "Callie, you have to stop. You are drunk, and I am getting married." Arizona tried to remain her composure as Callie started giving her pepper like kisses on her neck. "I'm not drunk. Yes, I have drank a little but I'm not drunk. I know what I'm doing and you are not getting married with Lucy because you, Arizona Robbins, are in love with me just like I'm in love with you." Callie said continuing her assault on Arizona's neck. "It is not-" Arizona was quickly quiet when Callie pulled her into a heated kiss. Arizona tried to push her away but when Callie quickly shoved her hand under Arizona's shirt, Arizona lost all reasoning and gave in. The kiss was heated as Arizona guided Callie to the bed. They both fell to the bed, Arizona on top of Callie. Callie quickly took Arizona's shirt off and got goosebumps when she saw Arizona's skin. Arizona took Callie's top off, and kissed her letting their skin touch each other, losing each other in each other's touch. Callie and Arizona spent all night making love to each other. When they were both tired, Callie took Arizona in her arms and hold her tight. Callie felt that if she would let go, she would lose Arizona forever. When they were both relaxed, they looked outside just to see the full moon that they didn't notice before.

Callie thought to herself "even the moon knows we are made for each other."

So what do you guys think? I'm sorry if it was really long and sorry if there was grammar mistakes. I am not much of a person who writes but I love Calzona so I wanted to write something about them. Thank you guys for the reviews : )


	13. Kidnapped

The next morning, Callie woke up to an empty bed. She replayed what happened last night and couldn't help but start to smile.

_Callie took Arizona's top off revealing the skin that she was so used to but at the same time would never get old. She felt on fire when Arizona would start to touch her. Once their tops were off, Arizona went and kissed Callie on her sensitive spot on the neck which made Callie moan. When she opened her eyes, she was met with dark blue eyes that was filled with lust and desire. _

Callie was soon interrupted from her thoughts when Arizona walked in with a look that only Callie knew. Arizona was mad, sad, but mostly mad at herself for what happened last night. She should not have lost control but she did, and now she is feeling very guilty. "Callie, you should leave now." Arizona said not making eye contact with her. She did not know what she would do or say if she would look at her.

"Arizona, can we-"

"Callie, I asked you to please leave. I want you to leave right now please." Arizona said.

Callie did as she was told because she knew that Arizona was feeling guilty but after what happened last night, she was going to fight for Arizona harder then ever. Now she knew that Arizona still loved her the way that she did and she didn't want to spend the rest of her life without her.

FEW HOURS LATER

Callie was bored in her room. Her thoughts were occupied with everything that happened in Miami, and she couldn't take the silence anymore. It was driving her crazy so she decided to head to the beach. Callie walked for a couple of minutes until she saw a blonde trying to get on the jet ski. Callie knew that she should leave her alone, but she needed to talk to her about what happened last night. "Arizona, we need to talk." Callie said once she approached the blonde.

"No, we don't Callie. What happened last night didn't happen and nothing has changed between us." Arizona said. She was lying. What happened last night was everything but it shouldn't have happened for the obvious reasons.

"Arizona, I'm tired of not being able to tell you how I feel, or what I want to tell you please get off of the jet ski so we can talk." Callie said getting a little irritated at the fact that Arizona was trying to forget what happened. When Arizona told her that they had nothing to talk about, Callie got closer to the jet ski, started to push it to the sea, and took off with Arizona on it. She wanted to get her alone. It took Callie a couple of minutes and she arrived at a secluded island where there was no one. There was no one to interrupt them, or cell phones that would ring. They were going to talk about what they needed to talk about.

"What are you trying to do Callie?" Arizona said getting off of the jet ski looking around to see if there was someone on that island.

"What am I trying to do? I'm trying to make you listen to me and decide our future." Callie said.

"Have you gone crazy Callie?" Arizona asked

"Yes I am crazy. I am crazy about you Arizona. I love you." Callie said as she sat down. She saw Arizona wonder off looking for people on the island. She confirmed that there was no one but just Callie and her.

"Callie, we have to go back! We have to be at the hotel before it gets dark. People will wonder where we are and start to call the hospital. The chief will get mad at us." Arizona rambled. Callie missed how Arizona would go on and on and she would be able to understand what she was trying to say.

"Arizona, we will leave once we talk, so we can talk now or later." Callie said smiling.

Arizona got heated up already and looked at Callie before she said what she was going to say. "You know what? Yes, you are right. I was also waiting for the right time to tell you what you deserve. It is not right for you to be stalking me or following me and sending me flowers and all that stuff." Arizona said. She started walking backwards once she saw Callie walk towards her and finally tripped.

"Are you finished? Now its my turn. In reality, what I have to tell you is short. I love you . I need you to feel alive because my life has no reason without you in it." Callie said laying down by Arizona. Arizona was quiet. She did not know what to say. She could not believe what was happening right now. When Arizona wanted to say something, she was soon cut off. "even if I seem happy, Arizona, I'm not because there is no one else but you. I love you and I can't live without you."

"Well, you are going to learn how to because for me, Callie, the only thing you can receive from me is hate-"

"You're lying, Arizona! You're lying. You love me even if your going to get married with Lucy. I know it because I can feel it."

"You're wrong, Callie! It hasn't been easy for me to forget about you, to get you out of my head, and my heart. I would have done anything for you Callie, but not anymore and I am going to forget about you no matter what!" Arizona said heated. She didn't mean the words that she said, but it was the only way for Callie to leave her alone, to let her go, but it seemed in vain because Callie kept on fighting for her.

"Callie, the love that I felt for you, you killed it." Arizona said.

"No, you're killing me Arizona. Its killing me to not see you, to not be with you, to not smell you, to not see you in the eyes, and not hear from you one word of love."

"Well, you're not going to hear any word of love that comes out of my mouth. I hate you, Callie!" Arizona said.

Callie couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her from the arms. "Look at me, Arizona. Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you hate me." Callie said. Arizona was losing her battle of emotions and knew that if they kept on fighting, Arizona would tell Callie how much she loves her and that she also can't live without her, but she couldn't. She knew that it wasn't the right thing to do so she knew what she could only do, keep on fighting back.

"You don't think I have a reason to hate you. Mark and you are made for one another." Arizona said.

"I have told you that I don't love Mark! I love you." Callie said. They were both furious and heated.

"Well, I don't love you anymore, Callie." Arizona was about to leave when Callie came from behind and turned her around. "Arizona, don't make me go crazy please."

"I don't want to keep on talking to you. Just take me home will you Callie." Arizona said getting back on the jet ski. She was so mad and heated. She was feeling so many emotions at the moment and regretted all the words that came out from her mouth. She knew that she was hurting Callie but in her mind, it was already too late for them.

"You want to go back to go talk to Lucy don't you Arizona?" Callie said mad. She got more mad when Arizona confirmed it. Both didn't expect what Callie was going to do next. Callie grabbed the keys from the jet ski and before she threw them in the water, she said, "Well guess what Arizona? You are not going anywhere. You are going to stay with me in this island. How do you like that?" Callie said and once she finished she threw the keys in the ocean.

"Now you are out of your mind, Callie." Arizona said.

"Yes, I might be crazy, but I am not going to let Lucy steal you away."

"I'm not yours to steal, Callie. I chose to be with Lucy a long time ago after being in a relationship with you where I was a ghost or no one to you. I didn't matter to you. Mark and the baby were the most important thing for you and I was just a bystander watching you and mark form the family you wanted." Arizona said.

TWO HOURS LATER.

Both Arizona and Callie were tired of arguing with one another but even if they weren't fighting, Arizona didn't want to talk to her. She was so mad at Callie for throwing the keys in the ocean.

"I'm sorry. Arizona. I shouldn't have thrown the keys in the water." Callie said looking down.

"Well, of course you shouldn't have done that Callie." Arizona said putting her hand over her forehead.

"Are you okay, Arizona?" Callie asked. "No I'm not okay. You brought me to a island without thinking about if there is water or food." Arizona said continuing on. "How are we going to protect us from the sun?" Arizona asked. Callie grabbed her shirt and wet it. She went to Arizona and put the shirt on her forehead so she won't get sick. Arizona looked up at Callie. "How are you going to protect yourself Callie?" Arizona asked worried. She didn't want Callie to get sunburned.

"I'll figure it out. First we have to find food and build a shelter for the night." Callie said. Arizona looked at her as she walked to the ocean. She thought to herself and couldn't hide the smile that formed on her face. "Everything that she did for me, she loves me and not Mark." She then realized that Callie did love her and that her place was with Callie and not with Lucy.

Arizona and Callie got everything ready for the night and ate in silence. It didn't take long until Arizona started to talk. "Callie, we need to talk." Once Callie heard this, she got nervous. Arizona said a lot of hurtful things to her, and she did not know if she would be able to bear another insult, but decided that she was going to hear her out.

"Callie, this is not easy for me.I-" Arizona said standing up. She was about to continue but was interrupted with Callie asking her a question.

"Do you love Lucy Arizona?" Callie asked fearing the answer that she just asked.

There was a pause from Arizona, and when Callie lost hope, Arizona talked. "Yes, I do Callie." Callie felt hopeless to the answer. She lost Arizona for good this time, but was surprised to what came next. Arizona bent down and lifted Callie's head up with her hands. She looked at Callie, and said, "I love Lucy, but the woman of my dreams, the woman who has my heart is you Callie. I love you and will always love you. I have tried my hardest to forget about you but I couldn't. Lucy is a great person but she is not the woman that I dream about or imagine who is touching me when Lucy is making love to me. Lucy is not the person who makes me feel so many emotions in one day. Lucy doesn't make me want to wake up and cuddle next to her. The person that makes me feel all that is you Calliope, but we need to talk about things if we consider getting back together." Arizona said letting what she just said process in Callie's head. When the words sunk in, Callie agreed to what Arizona said. They needed to talk about everything if they wanted the relationship to work. She just didn't think that this trip would be what she expected it to be. Callie was brought out of her thoughts when Arizona said that she wanted to go first without any interruptions.

"Calliope, first off, let me apologize what I told you earlier today. I was not in the right state of mind. I was worried and I said things that I shouldn't. I don't hate you. I can never hate you because I love you with all my heart that no matter what you do, I would never be able to hate you. I will prove to you that I can never hate you. I hope you can forgive me for what I said. Now that I said that, we have to talk about the serious stuff."

Callie was nervous and wanted to say something but she remembered that Arizona said she wanted no interruptions.

"Calliope, I will never forgive myself for what happened the day I left for Africa. When I left you at the airport, my heart was broken into millions of pieces. I thought I was being a good man in a storm but when I got there I realized the people I let down but mostly it was you that I let down and I could not forgive myself for that. Well when that day came, I was happy because you were coming with me. I was going to have my dream. You and Africa, but then you were being passive aggressive the whole time that I decided to ignore it. The problem was that I kept on seeing how you were not happy with the idea of moving to Africa. When I was at the airport, I realized that it was better if we called it off. You didn't want to go to Africa because it was your dream. You wanted to go because of me but we both knew that you would have hated me in the long run and I wouldn't be able to handle that because I was scared of losing you forever and you hating me, so it was easier for me to break it off at the airport and leave you with your friends and with the place you are so used to. I was not going to offer you much in Africa. I hurt you the way your ex's did and Mark was there for you when I wasn't. I would ask Teddy how you were doing every single time I would text her and she only told me that you were heartbroken, which made my heart ache. When I came back, and found out that you slept with Mark, well my fears turned into a reality. I didn't think that you would get in bed with Mark so soon especially have a kid with him. I forgave you but I don't think you did because I felt like the third person in your relationship with Mark. IT was a constant reminder of what happened but I kept on trying to fight for you to be present, but it was useless. I was also at fault for what happened with us Calliope. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have slept with him. I'm so sorry Calliope for everything. I shouldn't have let you suffer the way you did this past year." Arizona said getting teary eyed.

Callie wanted to cry. Arizona finally opened up and now it was her turn. They really needed to communicate better and if they get back together, they were going to work on that. "Arizona, you don't know what this means to me right now. I also have to apologize because I wasn't very supportive of you when you got the award. All I could think about was you leaving for three years and you said you don't do long distance relationships. That is why I wanted to go. Yeah I didn't want to go, and Africa wasn't my dream but you were. I wanted to be where you were, and you thought what was best for us, without thinking what I wanted to do. I was heartbroken, and that night that I slept with Mark. I was drunk, and Teddy got a text from you. I asked her if you would ask for me and they changed the topic which meant for me that you never asked for me or cared for me. So I turned to Mark. He was my safety net and the person who never left me. He was there but every time that I had sex with him, it was rough, empty, lonely, sad. It was just sex, there was no love. He was pining for Lexie, and I was pining for you. We didn't handle the situation right, and had sex but it was just that, sex. I didn't get the feeling that I do when you touch me. I know that we suck at communicating but we should start learning how to do it because as of now, I do not intend on letting you go." Callie said looking at Arizona.

Arizona was filled with joy with the fact that when they would have sex, it was because Callie missed her and not wanted to go back to Mark. Arizona did the only thing she knew how to show how she felt at the moment. She scooted closer to Callie and sat on her lap. Once she was comfortable, she leaned in and captured Callie in a soft kiss. Callie reciprocated and they both softly laid down on the sand. The kiss was soft and sensual. They wanted to pour the love that they had held in for so long. It was not rushed. Arizona kissed Callie as she untied the lace of Callie's bra and removing the item. Once it was removed, Arizona grabbed one of Callie's breast and played with it. She went down and kissed her on the neck. She sucked and bit leaving a mark on Callie, letting people know that she was taken already. As Arizona started to go down, Callie untied Arizona's bra as well letting both of their items on the sand. This time it was not heated as it was the night before. They both took their time making love to one another.

_Eugenio Siller- Donde tu Estes. Started playing _

_Sueno contigo, _

_Te busco y no estas_

_Siento tu abrazo, que en el silencio me dicen como estas_

_Estas en mi mente, _

_No te puedo olvidar, _

_Aunque pase el tiempo_

_Se que algun dia te voy a encountered_

_Porque este amor no morira_

_Donde tu estes, aqui estare_

_Al fin del mundo, te buscare_

_El sentimiento es mas fuerte y no puedo borrar_

_No puedo borrar tu imagen de mi Corazon_

_Miro al cielo escucho tu voz_

_Cada Rincon, siento tu olor_

_Mis dias son tristees, y ya yo no puedo olvidar _

_No quiero dejarte de amar_

_Y el tiempo es testigo de este amor incomparable _

_Mi alma es tuya te la entrego _

_Soy completo para ti _

_Y el tiempo es testigo de este amor incomparable_

_Mi alma es tuya te la entrego_

_Soy completo para ti_

Arizona and Callie both laid down after making love to one another. Callie leaned in for a kiss and smiled. She looked at Arizona and told her, "You are the only one who can do make me feel all that. There is no one else but you in my life Arizona. I love you." Callie said looking at a dimpled smiling Arizona. This was the first time she saw Arizona really smile and it was because of her.

"I love you Calliope Torres, and when we get back to Seattle, I will have to cancel the wedding."

"Really?" Callie said. She was doing a happy dance inside of her.

"Yes, really. I can't live a day without you anymore. Just like you, I need you to feel alive, and Lucy is a great partner but she is not the partner that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Arizona said smiling. She laid her head down on Callie's chest and closed her eyes. After so long, she is finally home.

Callie couldn't help but smile and think to herself. "Throwing those keys in the water was the best decision I ever made, but now how will we get back to the hotel." Callie thought but they will figure that out in the morning because right now…she was enjoying every minute.

So what did you guys think? Here is the translation of the song as best as I could translate it. Thank you guys for the reviews : )

_Eugenio Siller, where you are. _

_I dream about you _

_I look for you and you are not there_

_I feel your embrace, that tells me in silence how you are _

_You are on my mind_

_I cannot forget you_

_Even if time goes by _

_I know that one day I will find you _

_Because this love will not die _

_Wherever you are, I will be here_

_I will find you until the end of the world_

_The feeling is strong and I can't erase, _

_I can't erase your image from my heart _

_I look at the sky and hear your voice_

_In every corner, I can sense your smell _

_My days are sad, and I do not want to forget_

_I do not want to stop loving you_

_And time is my witness of this love that nothing can be compared to _

_My heart is yours, I give it to you _

_I am complete for you _

_And time is my witness of this love that nothing can be comparated to _

_My heart is yours, I give it to you _

_I am complete for you_


	14. Heartache

**Two Days Later**

"What do you mean Arizona?" Lucy asked. It was as if her world was crushing down on her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I really am. I thought that I could move on with my life and love you. I tried so hard to love you Lucy but I cannot. I am in love with Callie and always will be. I would hurt you more if I would get married to you not loving you." Arizona said feeling horrible. She knew that she just broke Lucy's heart into a million pieces but she could not keep on going. She was about to say something when she saw Lucy get up. "Where are you going?" Arizona asked.

"I have to get out of here. I cannot be in the same room as you Arizona. Not right now, not when you are telling me that you are cancelling the wedding because you are going back to Callie. I have to leave." Lucy stormed off making Arizona chase after her. She was scared that something might happen to Lucy. When Arizona got out of the building, she saw a ton of people and soon she felt scared but hoped that it was not Lucy. When she got to the circle, she felt as all the blood goes down to her feet. It was in fact Lucy. The car did not stop and ran her over. Arizona quickly dialed 911 as she was holding Lucy. "Please, don't die." Arizona said crying.

()

"What do we have?" Bailey said as she was approaching the ambulance.

"33 year old female with concussion, internal bleedings, and fractures. She is in serious conditions." The paramedic said as he got the patient down. Bailey froze for a minute until she started to give orders. She could not believe that Lucy was in that gurney. She had to admit she was not a friend of hers but she was a colleague and Arizona's girlfriend. "Take her down to CT now." Bailey ordered as she waited for Arizona to come out of the ambulance. She approached the blonde and asked, "What happened?"

"I-I told her t-that we couldn't get married because I loved Callie and she stormed off and a car hit her and s-she" Arizona could not continue as she started to cry again. She saw as everyone would work on her and all she could do was wait. She headed off. She could not take the pain anymore. She felt guilty for what happened to Lucy. If she would not have called off the wedding or broke Lucy's heart, Lucy would not be in that operating table fighting for her life. She felt like she was living a nightmare and wanted to wake up.

**Two Hours Later**

Callie finished her part of the surgery. She immediately scrubbed out of the OR and went to find Arizona. She knew that Arizona was beating herself up for what happened to Lucy and was scared. She went to the peds floor to find her but had no luck. She opted to check their on-call room and saw her on the bed trying to sleep. Callie's heart immediately broke when she saw Arizona. She was lying down in a fetus position and was having a nightmare. She was sweating and whimpering, so Callie went to her side and hugged her until Arizona woke up and saw Callie. "What are you doing here? How did the surgery go?" Arizona asked freeing herself from Callie's embrace.

"When I left, she was stable but she did code twice. Derek was able to get her back and now she is stable but they are still not done." Callie said.

"This is all my fault, Callie. I should have never broken up with Lucy, cheat on her, but I did and now she is on that operating table fighting for her life. What happens if she does not make it? I-" Arizona was rambling but Callie interrupted her. 

"Do you regret what happened between us, Arizona?" Callie asked. She did not want to ask but she had to.

"No, I don't Calliope. What happened between us was wonderful, but I should not have used her to forget about you. I tried to forget about you with somebody else but I could not and I made a huge mistake. I made a mistake when I took her as my girlfriend but what is done is done and now it's my fault for why she is in that OR table." Arizona said breaking down. Callie wanted to break down as she saw Arizona so fragile but knew she had to be strong. Callie hugged Arizona for what felt like an eternity but was in reality a few minutes when Callie's pager went off. When she saw that it was from Derek, she informed Arizona, and they both went to see him. When Arizona and Callie reached Derek, Derek was waiting for them sitting down. Arizona feared what he was going to say. "Okay Derek, I'm here, how's Lucy?" Arizona asked.

What do you guys think? I am sorry about the medical stuff. I barely know anything about medicine so I tried to not include it in the fic.


End file.
